


Where He Was Always Meant To Belong

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Body Shaming, Bullying, Children, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kids, M/M, Married Couples, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Multi, Mythomagic, Possible smut, Self Harm, Trans Character, the last few tags dont make sense but they will when the kids get older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of one shots of the lives of Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo from the time they get together to around their mid fifties. </p><p>After a life full of war and loss and hurt, Percy falls in love with Nico di Angelo and Nico...well he's always loved Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grocery Shopping With Percy

**Author's Note:**

> so I've kind of created this entire universe where Nico and Percy have this beautiful peaceful, domestic life after the war where they have all these kids and they have all these adorable domestic moments with each other and their kids and I've finally decided to write it. Some of them will be as short as a thousand words and some could be as long as ten thousand, it really depends. I've named all the kids already and yes all the couples have kids and don't worry when the kids get introduced their will be a guide int he notes so you can remember who's kid is whose. And all chapters happen in different times, like this one is after Percy and Nico move into together but the next one could be like when their fifty and Nico breaks a hip or some shit like that. I'll try to always state at what point of their lives their in in each chapter notes before hand.
> 
> Also, I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters they belong to Rick Riordon. I also dont own Doritos or Spongebob mac and cheese........you'll understand in a minute.

“Percy for the last fucking time, I said no.”

 

Percy pouted, throwing the bag of blue jelly beans back onto the shelf like a child that had to share their toy with an annoying sibling.  He stuffed his hands in his pockets and dragged his feet down the aisle to where Nico was observing a display of mac and cheese.

 

“Now which kind do you want?” he asked, holding up two different kinds. Percy shrugged dramatically.

 

“Percy Jackson you are a grown man. What fucking mac and cheese do you want?” Nico said, rattling the two boxes around. Percy peeked up at the two different brands and then looked at the shelf.

 

“Can we get the SpongeBob shapes?” Percy asked, grinning.

 

Nico rolled his eyes and placed the other two back, grabbing a few boxes of the SpongeBob kind and making sure they were neatly lined up next to the tomatoes and low fat chicken noodle soup.  Nico began his way down the aisle and Percy followed, every so often pulling something off the shelf and looking at it, then putting it back down and trailing after Nico like a child.

 

“Did you get the peaches like I asked you?” Nico asked, a hand hovering over his grocery list.

 

“No. You said get pineapple.” Percy said, grabbing said fruit by its green part and picking it up to show Nico like he didn’t know what a pineapple was.

 

“….now you have to go back. Dammit, Percy, go get the peaches, and…you know what get some cold cuts too. A pound of turkey and-“

 

“A pound of cheese.” Percy said, with a nod, with a little wave he wondered off to go get said things, heading back to the other side of the grocery store where the cold cuts and vegetables and fruits were. Pausing to make sure his boyfriend was gone Nico quickly skitted to the other side of the store, rushing past a few staring house wives and whizzing into the International isle. He found the _Italia_ section and made quick work of picking out pasta, from angel hair to bow ties and everything in between. He got some tomato paste so he could make his sauce and then quickly bustled off to the meat section to get some Italian sausage and ground beef to make his meat balls.  Percy found him a few moments later while he was trying to figure out if he should get a block of mozzarella or get a pre sliced bag.

 

Percy peeked into the cart and groaned. “Not again.” He muttered.

 

Nico gave him a glare.

 

“Every winter, every winter with the sauce and the Italian food.” Percy muttered, dumping the peaches and cold cuts into the cart and messing up Nico’s organization.

 

“You love Italian food.”

 

“Yeah, but do you need to get twenty boxes of pasta, Nico? Can’t you just get is as you need and-“

 

“I like surprising myself. That reminds me; can you go back and get some boneless chicken breast so I can make chicken alfredo?” Nico asked, picking up said alfredo sauce and putting it neatly back next to the tomato paste. Percy’s eyes lit up.

 

“Can you make it tonight?”

 

“Sure.” Nico chuckled. “And if you get me some dough, I’ll make pizza.” Percy whooped and went off to get what Nico instructed of him. Nico continued on with his shopping, coming up with dinner ideas in the back of his mind as he put in a ten pound bag of rice and sour cream for taco night with Jason and Piper next week.  Giddily, he noticed there was a sale on his favorite yogurt brand. He might have gone overboard. Who cared?

 

Percy found him again, chicken breast and dough in his arms…along with something Nico had certainly not authorized.

 

“Percy I said no more candy, you have three unopened bags at home.”

 

Percy pouted. “Yeah, but I don’t have any Reese cups, and those are your favorite! What if where snowed in and we can’t get any candy and-“

 

“Percy its July.”

 

“Khione could get pissed off at any moment!” Percy shouted, gaining several odd locks from passing civilians.

 

Nico flicked him with his thumb and middle finger in the middle of his forehead and then walked briskly away to go fetch some milk and half and half. Percy went on and one about the dangers of not having any candy in the apartment while Nico picked dumped in his cranberry juice and hot sauce he had been obsessed with lately.

 

Finally, Percy gave up and put everything but a bag of Rolo’s back in shelves where they didn’t belong but then added in some bean and beef burritos. 

 

“Don’t act like you don’t have your guilty pleasure when it comes to food, Nico.” Percy said as Nico looked at his microwavable chicken parmesan.

 

“That’s an insult to Italian food. If you want chicken parmesan I can make you it, put it back.”

 

“But-“

 

Nico raised a brow. “Percy do you want good home cooked food or do you want that microwavable disaster?”

 

“It’s not a disaster, and what am I supposed to bring to work-“

 

“I’ll make it for you the night before and pack it for you in the morning.” Nico stepped on tip toes and kissed Percy’s cheek. Reluctantly Percy put his package back.

 

“So are you gonna indulge in any of your guilty pleasures?” Percy asked with a grin as they walked down the frozen food aisle. Nico stared at him for a moment before handing the cart over and skipping down the hallway (more like sulked but Percy liked to pretend) to stop in front of the doors filled with ice cream.

 

“I can’t decide between blue moon, dark chocolate and cranberry.” Nico muttered when Percy came to investigate as to why his boyfriend was taking so long.

 

“Then get all of them.”

 

“Percy! We can’t afford to get all of them.”

 

Percy frowned. “Babe just get them, I’ll take care of it.” Before Nico could protest Percy was putting the ice cream in the cart and driving off before Nico could stop him. The son of Hades trailed after his lover, a frown on his pretty face. Percy stopped twice more to get Beef Roman Noodles and Doritos and then hurried off to the cash register.

 

“Percy.” Nico frowned when he caught up with him, the son of Poseidon already having half of their things on the curvature belt. “Are you sure we can-“

 

“I said I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Percy-“

 

“You always take care of us. You make sure I don’t eat too much junk and you always cook homemade meals for dinner even though we’re on a budget and you let me have my junk food but still limit me so I don’t eat too much and spoil my dinner and I think you deserve to have the junk you wanna eat for once.” With that Percy handed over his credit card, which Nico had only ever seen him use once before when the car broke down, and that was it.

 

Nico followed after Percy once again as the son of Poseidon pushed the cart to the car and stared loading up the trunk so they could make the rather long trip back to Manhattan. For some reason, Percy always insisted on doing their grocery shopping in Long Island.

 

“You know you always risk the diary stuff going bad when we do this.” Nico said, as Percy put the things away, he wouldn’t allow Nico to help so the dark haired boy stood back and talked, he was babbling a little.

 

“Worth it.” Percy said, closing the trunk. “I like the experience and the drive over.” With that he kissed Nico’s cheek and slid into the driver’s seat even though Nico was the better driver. Deciding not the fight this, he got into the passenger seat. Before Percy could start the car Nico grabbed his hand.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Mm, it was nothing.”

 

“I’ve only ever seen you use your credit card for the car. It was just junk food Percy, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“I get to decided what’s a big deal.”

 

“Gods of Olympus Percy Jackson, its _junk food_ not-“

 

“Shhhhhhhhhh, I like this song.” Percy said, silencing him with a kiss and turning up the radio. Nico rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

He really did have the best boyfriend ever.

 

Even though he did do stupid things.

 

They were sometimes (read: almost always) also sweet.


	2. Aphrodite is Apparently a real estate agent and home decorator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Nico and PJ finally find the home they always wanted and have some help moving in. Nico gets jealous a few times. Nico also breaks some shit. Percy gets all sexy and sweaty. Percy gets firm with Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is fast forward a couple years when they're already married and have on kid and Nico's pregnant again and they're moving out of their small Manhattan apartment and into their big house in upstate New York and yes as its so implied all the couples have a son the same age,and yes, the whole story behind that will be revealed in some upcoming chapter at some point and if isn't it will be mentioned.
> 
> so yeah just so its clear Nico and Percy's sons' name IS Percy Junior and yes Percy was the one who nicknamed him PJ.
> 
> Unedited for now, but i might so back and actually stop being lazy

When he and Nico finally decided to buy their home, the one where they would live in til their last breath, where they would raise their children, where they would continue to build their family, there was four conditions.

Two of them where Percy’s and the other two where Nico’s. 

Percy’s conditions where this. One, he needed a pool and the house had to be near some body of water he didn’t care if it was a broke or an ocean he just needed water, and the other was that he was allowed to make the basement into a man cave, so he, Jason, Leo, Frank, Grover and whatever other guy friend who came over had a place to go and hide from their wives, partners, and children. Reyna was also allowed access. Because she’s a badass. 

Nico’s conditions where that one, he needed a big kitchen so he could make all his Italian food and a big dining room to go along with it so he could force people to visit and indulge in his expert Italian cooking. Not that anyone would need to be forced, Nico’s made food better than even his mother could and he thanked the gods every day for that. He also really liked that Nico didn’t mind that he eats all the time and stuffed his face more than any normal person. It’s also a delight to know that Nico loved food too.

And most importantly the house needed a fire place. Not an electric one, not some small, closed off thing, a real, giant, attention grabbing fire place. He told Percy that their home would only be official with a fire for Lady Hestia to look over for them, just like she used to do when Nico was on run by himself when he was young. 

They had been looking for almost three months and it was kind of hard, they had deiced they didn’t wanna live in New Rome or New Athens, instead they wanted to find nice, saluted location in upstate New York. As a special favor, Poseidon would call in Hecate to put up spells around the home similar to the ones at the Camps. Hades would also put his own special borders; Percy hadn’t even known Hades could do something like that.

Nothing quite fit though, something was always off or wrong, and Nico would grab Percy and PJ and haul them out of the house after a quick goodbye to the sellers showing them around the place. Percy never got mad because he always agreed, none of those places were for them, they would know when they saw it. He was eager to find the perfect place, especially because of the little one on the way.  
Currently Percy was sitting in a café in New Athens with Jason, he was bouncing Henry on his lap, his brown hair a mess and the two year old happily sipping away at his box of apple juice. 

“By the way, Nico wanted me to tell you…” he trailed off, wanting to raise the suspense.

“What?” Jason asked, wiping the bit of juice that was running down his sons face, he wasn’t looking at Percy, his face half way crammed into his son’s dark brown hair.

“Where gonna have another baby.” Jason paused mid wipe and looked up, his blue eyes widening in surprise. “Wow really? Congrats dude!”

Percy grinned broadly at him; he had hardly been able to contain his excitement over the last month and half since he had found out, he had wanted to tell his friends so badly, but Nico insisted on waiting until the first trimester was over in case something happened.

“Thanks man! I’m so fricking exited I just needed to tell someone, Nico made me wait til he was threw the first trimester, you know how it is.” He grinned even wider and Jason nodded a knowing smile on his face.

Yeah, Jason certainly understood the whole waiting for the first trimester to get over with thing. So did Leo and Frank. God, he laughed at the very thought of them as nervous kids, all barely twenty one and telling their friends that they had knocked their girlfriend or in his case, boyfriend up. It had honestly been so hilarious when they had blurted it all out at the same time no one really reacted for a good ten minutes. 

Nico was the farthest along though, so don’t tell anyone but Percy like to think that he won. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had won, but he knew it felt good being first. Even though technically Piper had Henry not twenty four hours after Nico had his c section for PJ. 

“Was it planned?” Jason asked curiously.

Percy made a so so gesture with his hand. “I mean, kind of but kind of not. We were thinking about it but it wasn’t like we were trying trying, you know?”

Jason snorted, this time he certainly didn’t know. “I think Piper wants more… I mean I do too, I love having this little dude around.” He kissed his sons forehead and Henry squealed in delight. “But I don’t know, I think I wanna enjoy him a little while longer before we have more, we’re all still pretty young or whatever.” He was twenty three, most of them where. Except for Percy and Annabeth who were already twenty four and Nico who had just preached twenty one.

Well except Calypso who was like….a thousand or so years old.

And actually Hazel and Nico where in their nineties technically speaking….

Whatever, who the hell was counting?

“Yeah, I think Nico wants a bunch of kids though, so do I. I want like, ten.”

Jason gave him a disbelieving look. “Your pulling my fucking nuts, Jackson, you do not.” And then looked down with a grimace to meet his son’s big blue eyes, Percy stifled his snort of laughter with his latte, he himself had troubles with not swearing around PJ, thankfully his son hadn’t repeated him yet. He was pretty sure Nico would cut off his head slowly if he did. 

When he got home his legs were immediately tackled by a squealing and giggling PJ. “Daddy!” he sang as he was swooped up into his father’s strong arms. Percy ruffled his hair and carried him into the kitchen to where Nico was seated at the cramped table, nursing a cup of tea and nibbling his lip as he looked at something on the monster safe laptop.

“What is it? Found something?” Percy asked excitedly as he rounded the table to look over Nico’s shoulder. Nico hesitated by nodded.

“I think.” 

“What’s with the face?” Percy asked, rocking an energetic PJ around so he wouldn’t try to crawl up his shoulder like he was currently attempting to do.

“It’s everything we want, Percy.” Nico muttered. “Don’t you think that’s a little suspicious?”

“Definitely,” Percy agreed, leaning against the counter behind his husband. “But I don’t think we should ignore it.”

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t want to take the baby with us.” Nico took PJ from Percy’s arms and cradled his son to his chest. “Wha?” PJ gurgled a little in confusion, Nico kissed his nose and the child tucked himself away into his collar bone.

“Maybe I should go by myself.” Percy said eyeing the small bump threw Nico’s black sweater.

“I’m not letting you go alone,” Nico said firmly. “I can take care of us.” He sighed and ran his fingers over the keys. “I’m gonna set up an appointment for next week so we can see it, you think your mom can watch PJ for a little while? Or maybe-“

“Relax babe,” Percy said, going for the phone. “I’ll call mom, you make that appointment.”  
….  
“Nico relax.” Percy said, it was almost amusing how much he found himself saying that to Nico, when he was pregnant his anxiety levels always reached sky high, much different from the calm, collected young man he usually was.

They were waiting in the car outside of the house. And yes, it was everything they had dreamed of, their nearest neighbor was a good five miles down the road on either side, they had a nice, open, front yard that was fenced in with hedges, and instead of an opening there was a wooden door that opened and closed. Nico was pretty sure he had never told anyone about how he thought the door in the hedges thing would be cute out loud, no he definitely hadn’t. He was also pretty sure he hadn’t said anything about the vines growing up the side of the house that would bloom into flowers in the spring, it reminded him of some of the places his mother brought him and Bianca in Italy, and it made him feel at home.

“This place kind of reminds me of the Lotus Casino.” Percy muttered, eyeing the basketball hop hooked up on top of the garage. Nico decided not to comment on that, but that was mostly due to the fact the front door it was blue opened up and a tall women stood in the threshold, grinning in their general direction.

Percy slipped out of the car and had Nico’s door open before he could even unbuckle his seat belt. Percy kept a hand on him while also walking in front of him as they approach the house warily, prepared for anything.

The women had disappeared back into the house; the door was wide open for them still. Percy took out Riptide, finger ready to uncap it. But there was no need too, instead of the monster they were expecting they were met with-

“Aphrodite?”

“Darlings!” and she swooped forward to kiss their cheeks, her appearance didn’t change like it usually did, and they both figured how it was when she met with suitors, just deciding on a single appearance and staying with it. She had taken the form of tall, elegant looking women with dark brown hair curled up in a high bun with wide, almond shaped hazel eyes and very attention gabbing pouty red mouth. 

“Do you like the house?” She asked, taking one of Nico’s small, pale hands in her own. “How’s Percy Junior? The new addition?” she grinned, peering down at Nico’s baby bump. 

“Their fine.” Nico mumbled, edging back a little, Percy decided to save his husband and swooped in, claiming the goddess’ attention. “Lady Aphrodite…what is all this?”

“Well my dear Perseus, it’s a house of course! The two of you have been looking for a new home for months now and I decided since your my favorite love story you should get a house to match!” she sang, spreading her arms out wide in an invitation to the house. Neither of them stepped forward.

“Favorite love story? Did you forget that time that he slit his-“he stopped abruptly when he saw the wounded expression on Nico’s face. He took a long, deep inhale and then exhaled sharply. “Never mind.” he looked at the goddess with narrowed eyes. “So you’re just giving this to us?”

“Well I do require mortgage of course!” Aphrodite reminded them.

“You know what I mean,” Percy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “The gods promised we were done with prophecy’s, I’m not doing any of that anymore, I have a husband, a pregnant one, I have a child and one on the way there’s no way in Hades I’m-“

Aphrodite slapped his shoulder. “Oh don’t be so dramatic,” she scolded. “All you need to do is give me the mortgage and that it, it’s yours! Your perfect home, I even had it furnished for you, come on.” She grabbed a startled Nico’s hand and dragged him out of the front room. 

It literally was everything they had imagined, the ground floor was open but cozy, the wall at the back of the house had glass doors all across to open back into the back yard. The walls were painted a light gray all around but were lighten up by the dark navy blue or a painting or picture of the sea. The furniture was all black and the flat screen was massive, Nico was pretty sure Percy had drool running down his chin.

Nico was pulled into the den that was off the living room to see an enormous fire place, the walls were covered with built in book shelves and there were couches and fluffy chairs to sit and little pedestals for them to put his feet up on. A nice place for him to unwind and relax when he had free time away from the kids, the goddess then almost literally carried Nico off to the other side of the house to show him the gray granite counters and the island in the kitchen, the black painted cabinets and stainless steal appliances. The dining room set was black and it had multiple table extensions and gods, there were so many plates in that hutch he could squeal. And the 1940’s styled chandelier oh god.

Percy wasn’t so much as looking at the house as he was being entertained by Nico’s wide eyed and exited reactions, though he didn’t verbally show it. Though, he had to admit, he was distracted when Aphrodite showed him his basement man cave, complete with leather couches and a fur rug and an enormous fat screen and a pool table and god- he placed a hand over his heart, it was almost too beautiful to bear. Shit there was a bar too!

He wiped an invisible happy tear as they were led upstairs and shown the multiple bedrooms. Most of them were empty besides PJ’s room and the master bedroom. Percy literally jumped onto the bed and spread himself eagle like down on the blue and black sheets. 

“I love iiitttt.” He said into the cotton pillow covers. Nico sat on the bed edge and smiled the slightest bit.

“Me too.” He muttered, looking out the window to the enormous in ground pool in the back, the water clean as ever and gleaming in the high sun even though it really wasn’t warm enough to swim yet, Percy had sat up on his elbows to stare at it too.

He cocked an eyebrow at Aphrodite. “So when can we move in?”

Aphrodite flashed a breath taking smile. “Whenever you want,” and threw him the keys, which he promptly dropped.  
………….  
Nico was furious over the fact he wasn’t allowed to help them actually move anything, he could pack, he could drive the rented truck up to the house, but he wasn’t allowed to carry anything. Not even a box of linens from PJ’s room. Leo, Frank, Jason and Grover were helping them move, Jason had even brought Henry along so he and PJ could play together while their fathers carried down boxes of clothes and books and other things down. Then there were the couches and the TV’s they not long needed that had to go, and it wasn’t as stressful as he had thought it would be. Thankfully, Leo was taking any technology based thing and scrapping them for metal and wires. Grover was taking the couches and a few other things for his new place. 

Nico was sitting in a folding chair and fuming as Jason packed some of their can goods into a box and prepared to bring it down stairs. 

“I can fucking carry a box you know. Bastards.” Nico muttered, his hands folded in front of his baby bump absentmindedly.

“Too heavy,” Jason disagreed, shaking his head. “Here, put all your tea into this box.” He popped open on of the smaller cardboard boxes and sat it on the counter, then picked up the box of cans and headed for the door, whistling all the way.

Nico emptied his cabinet of tea, closed the box with some duct tape, and then quickly made his way down the hall and down the stairs of the apartment complex, the small box held easily above his stomach with one hand, the other holding the railing.

When he went outside Grover, Percy, Leo, Jason and Frank were all sitting around and leaning on boxes. As he stood in the doorway of the apartment, a pretty girl with blonde hair and a short red denim shorts walked by, perfectly innocently mind you, talking on her phone with a pretty smile, all the mens eyes followed her up the street. Nico promptly walked forward and slammed the box into his chest.

“Stop staring at girl’s asses and pack the fucking truck, which is going to the house, you know for your growing family, asshole.” With that he walked back up stairs and started packing more of the kitchen stuff up, causing enough noise that the two two year olds came around the corner of the living room to see what was wrong with him.

“Papa?” PJ gurgled in confusion. “Why cry?”

Nico wiped at his eyes, he hadn’t noticed that he was crying. “No reason baby, Daddy’s stupid.” PJ and Henry both nodded, as if knowing that this would be the cause. The little boy ran forward and hugged his father around the knees. “No cry, papa.” And then wobbled back into the living room with Henry on his heels.

Nico smiled softly to himself and went on with his packing. He wasn’t surprised when Percy came cautiously threw the door a few moments later, peeking around the corner.

“Um, hey.” Percy said. 

Nico had taken a break from packing and was leaning back against the counter, holding a tub of ice cream, it wasn’t like they could bring it with them anyways, why not finish it?

“Hey.” Nico said threw a mouthful of cookies and cream.

“So…I’m sorry, for…looking at that girl or whatever. I didn’t even realize I was doing it.”

Nico shrugged. “It’s alright I guess, I mean, as long as you don’t touch.” He gave Percy a threatening glare and jammed in a towering spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, chewing and holding Percy’s wary gaze.

“I would never touch anyone but you.”

Nico’s lip twitched. “Yeah I know. I wouldn’t either.”

Percy gave him his goofy grin and waltzed into the room, leaning on the counter next to him and opening his mouth, Nico shoved in a spoonful of ice cream and cuddled into Percy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but more importantly,” Percy began once he had swallowed. “Why the hell where you carrying a box downstairs?”

“Because I have fucking arms and it was filled with nothing but tea bags and a kettle.” Nico shoved Percy’s face with some ice cream to silence him.

It didn’t work.

“You could have tripped and fallen.” Percy protested threw a mouthful. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Nico scolded, he picked up a stray wooden spoon on the counter and knocked it into Percy’s head.

“Who am I? PJ?” Percy demanded, rubbing the top of his head.

“There’s a reason he’s named after you.”

“I thought you named him after me because you love me!”

“Same thing.”  
…………….  
“OHHHH AHHHHH.” PJ exclaimed as he walked through his new house, his big green eyes wide in wonder. Today they had more help than they had when they were actually moving. It was rule of society that absolutely no one wanted to help anyone move, so the wives, feeling bad for their friends, had sent their husband to help because they didn’t want to heave any boxes down the stairs. But today the wives had come over, along with the husbands, to help them unpack their stuff. There wasn’t as much as there had be, mostly clothes and knick knacks and food and cooking utensils and linens, but nevertheless, Nico was thankful to have help. Because Percy didn’t have a long enough attention span to actually unpack an entire box and his back was aching.

Along with the wives came their sons, Leo and Calypso brought over grinning, hyperactive Luis, Hazel and Frank carried in Evan, short for Evander because Hazel liked long, proper names. Who knew? Frank had taken mercy on his son and had given him a nickname, much like Percy had when Nico had mused on calling PJ Perseus full time. Henry literally came skipping in, holding his mother’s hand and jostling her back and forth a little. Annabeth and Reyna came in after lunch time, followed in by a tall for his age blond with golden brown eyes, Adrian. The boys played together in the living room, and even from the kitchen Nico could see blocks being thrown back and forth. 

“Little dorks.” Annabeth mused adoringly, placing down a new box to unpack on the counter. 

“There gonna break a window.” Reyna snorted, she was helping Nico put the plates on the highest shelf. “Don’t be surprised if Jackson throws a hissy fit.”

“Percy wouldn’t care; he would just make Leo fix it.” Nico snorted, re cleaning his cutting board for the third time before putting it away in the cabinets under the island. 

“I was talking about you, Jackson.” Reyna chuckled at he shocked look on his face.

“I would not throw a hissy fit.” Nico narrowed his eyes sharply, but it was hard to do a threatening glare when he had a baby bump and was wearing tights intended for women.

“You’re about to throw one right now.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Okay children, enough.” Annabeth said, slapping her wives hand and waving a finger in Nico’s direction. Nico and Reyna gave each other a look and snorted in laughter, not in the least intimidated by the women. It was hard to take her seriously while she walked around the kitchen in high heels and a navy blue skirt suite, a blackberry nestled in her hard grip. That’s what happened when you were the official architect for Olympus and New Rome, Nico guessed. He was glad he had never token a interest in that career path. 

“You can’t tell my husband what to do, Chase. This is my house.” Percy said proudly from the kitchen entrance.

He, Leo, Frank, and Jason had been outside, setting up a slide and swings and putting down the wood chips for PJ’s at home playground set. He was covered in sweat, his inky black hair was sticking to his head in some places and was sticking up in the others, and he was wearing what used to be a t-shirt but the sleeves had been hastily cut off, showing off strong, sweaty biceps. Nico felt something low in his belly squirm in interest, his cheeks flushed red as his breath caught. He hated hormones. 

“I can do whatever I like, Percy Jackson.” Annabeth teased and stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek in a very best friendly way. But Nico didn’t like the grin that Percy shot Annabeth afterwards, which for anyone with not hormone clotted eyes was also very best friendly. Pregnant, hormone filled Nico on the other hand didn’t see it that way, and he found his heart tightening in jealously the same way the day they were leaving Manhattan.

His hand clenched over the glass he was holding in his hand and it shattered. Percy and everyone else in the room looked at him, startled. Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy and shook of the glass sticking to his hand, before stepping over the shards of glass and walking out of the kitchen.

“Not again.” Percy muttered, taking his arm back from where he had set it on Annabeth’s shoulders. “Fucking hormones.” He sighed, accepted the water bottle Hazel tossed him and followed Nico up stairs, not surprised to find him crying on the bed, his hand right hand bleeding and shaking.

He stepped into the hall and grabbed the first aid kit and a towel, sitting on the floor in front of Nico and not saying anything while he took the damaged hand and started taking glass out with a pair of tweezers. Nico didn’t say anything. He took out all the glass, sanitized the wounds, and then wrapped it in gauze.

“You know my mother gave us those glasses.” Percy mused as he put the tweezers, medical tape and gauze away. He looked up as Nico sniffed and wiped at his wet cheeks.

“Baby, don’t cry, alright?” Percy sighed, taking a seat on the bed and taking him in his arms. “It’s just Annabeth, she’s my best friend.”

“Just Annabeth.” Nico spat bitterly. “Just Annabeth who-“

“Nico don’t.” Percy pleated. “Why can’t you just…never mind. Look, I love you, alright? Annabeth isn’t my wife and she never will be, she’s my past you’re my present and my future, can’t you….never mind.” Percy sighed and ran a hand threw his sweaty hair.

“Why do you always do that?” Nico demanded, tears building again. “Why do you always start to say something and then you just don’t, you don’t think I can handle it? If there’s something you wanna talk about Percy, let’s talk about it!”

Percy shook his head and kissed Nico. “No. I don’t wanna talk about it because it’s just stupid things people say in fights to get a rise out of someone else, I hate fighting with you, alright? I’m sorry I pissed you off. I know you get…insecure about Annabeth, I shouldn’t be so easy going about it all.”

“No,” Nico whispered, entwining is fingers with Percy’s. “I shouldn’t get upset. I know she’s your best friend, and I know it’s not like that anymore….but…” he bit his lip, wishing he hadn’t tried to continue.

“What?” Percy muttered, prompting him one.

“Remember when we were in the apartment still, and I used to have nightmares and you’d wake up to me clinging to you and crying…you always thought they were about Tartarus.”

Percy eyebrows forwarded. “They weren’t?”

“No.” Nico sighed. “It sounds stupid Percy…..but…sometimes I dream about you and Annabeth together, and it’s worse than anything I ever faced in Tartarus because all I can think about is when you were dating her and I just wanna run like I used too.”

Percy was quiet, and Nico was staring down at his baby bump, lost in his thoughts. Finally Percy cupped his chin and made him look at him, his face more serious than he had ever seen him before.

“I love you.” He said his voice firm. “Do you understand me? I love you.”

“I know.” Nico whispered. “I know it’s just the stupid hormones and-“

Percy silenced him with a kiss. “I love you.” He said again. “I will never, ever, stop loving you and I will never, ever want someone else, much less Annabeth again. Do you understand?”

Gods, he had never seen Percy so serious before, it was almost unnerving. His silly, sassy, sometimes admittedly stupid husband that he loved since what felt like forever wasn’t supposed to look so serious. 

It was almost frightening, the light behind his eyes, like waves crashing down on a boat and dragging it under without any mercy. It was strong, and it was firm, and it was a little angry.

“Yes.” He whispered. “I love you too.”

Percy kissed him again and when he packed away the light wasn’t there anymore. He grinned his stupid gin, the one that made Nico squirm the way it had when he had first ever laid eyes on Percy Jackson.

“Now, stop being silly then and lets go back downstairs, we left are friends to unpack for us!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families have a get together. PJ's makes his brother cry and is afraid of frogs. Nico has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percico’s kids-two boys, two girls, -PJ, 8(Percy Junior), Marisa 6, Nicky (Nicholas) 5, Layla 8 months
> 
> Frazels Kids—Evan 8, Theo(Theodore) 6, Emmy 5,
> 
> Caleo’s Kids -Luis 8, Damon 6, Daniel 2 months,
> 
> Reynabeth Kids-one girl one boy-Adrian 8, Chloe 5
> 
> Jasper--Henry 8, Jade and Peyton 6

Percy went to go open the door, leaving Nico and the kids behind in the house. He opened the door to see Frank and Hazel standing there, standing at their waists where was a little girl who was almost identical to Hazel, with touches of Frank here and there on her little face, and little boy who looked exactly like Frank but with his mother’s golden eyes, another little boy was peeking out from behind Frank’s legs, he had a head of black hair and olive toned skin and wide brown eyes. The girl hurtled herself at Percy and hugged him around the waist. “Uncle Percy!” she squealed.

 

“Hey Em!” he chuckled, picking he up even though she was way too big for that and planted one right on her forehead, she giggled as he placed her right back on the ground. He ruffled the little boys hair with an affectionate smile. “Hey Evan.” He smiled down at the little boy who hid behind his father and clutching at his jeans. “Hey Theo.” He crouched. “Give Uncle Percy a hug, mm?” Theo hesitated and then slowly came out to wrap his small arms awkwardly around Percy. Percy chuckled at the boy’s shyness and awkwardness, he reminded him so much of Frank, and hugged him back.

 

He kissed Hazel on the cheek and gave Frank a man hug and led them into the house, well Emmy went as far as the living room before catching sight of the youngest female of the Jackson family and plopped right down in front of her.

 

“You watch out for Layla, kiddo.” Percy said too his niece, the five year old nodded gravely as if it was the most important task she would ever have in her life and put the eight month old in her lap.

 

Layla looked up at her with her big brown eyes and cooed gently around her blue pacifier, Emmy squealed with delight and planted a sloppy kiss on her little head. Percy chuckled softly before following his guests into the kitchen.  Theo sat down on the couch and started picking threw a deck of Mythomagic cards.

 

Nico turned around when he heard them behind him and kissed his sister on the cheek before doing the same to Frank and Evan, who blushed the slightest bit, if he was in front of his cousins he would have groaned and complained but all the parents knew all the kids loved Nico’s kisses and hugs, they just wanted to look cool in front of one another.

 

Nico crouched so he was eye to eye with Evan. “So how’s school going, sweetie?” Before the blushing boy could answer the door bell was ringing sharply again. Nico got to his feet, though Percy noticed he did it weirdly, slow with a little too much stiffness.

 

“I’ll get it.” Nico said, he walked through the living room, smiled at the sight of Emmy trying to explain to her eight month old cousin that blocks were not chew toys. And Theo nervously peering at them over his cards, looking like he wanted to join in.

 

Leo and Calypso where at the door, the pale women was holding a small newborn in her arms, Daniel, while Leo tried to reel his other two sons in. “Luis, Damon!” he said sharply, grabbing them gently by their shirts.

 

Nico looked Calypso up and down, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t still a little bit a little jealous of the time that she had spent with Percy on her island, Percy never spoke of it, and neither did she but it made him uneasy just thinking of them together,……well that and the fact that she had had a baby two months ago and was back to her perfect figure, he on the other hand, was still not eating chocolate to get rid of the baby fat he had gained with Layla, not that it mattered now anyways.

 

He kissed Leo and the boys on the cheeks before giving Calypso a sloppy one armed hug that seemed to amuse her. He scowled and waved them in, closing the door tightly behind them.

 

“Is PJ upstairs?” Luis asked before they had even gotten near the kitchen.

 

“Yeah. How about you go get Evan and the two of you can go on up, and call Marisa for me, alright?” Luis nodded eagerly and went scurrying into the kitchen.

 

“Can I set up the basinet in here, Nico?” Calypso said, smiling down at her sleeping son.

 

“Sure.” He said. “Do you need any-“

 

“I’ve got it.” Leo pulled something the size of a matchbox out of his tool belt.

 

“Of course you do.” He looked down at Damon, and then offered him his hand, Damon took it and skipped at his side as they made their way into the kitchen. Frank, Hazel and Percy all looked up and of course, Percy made a big deal of the six year olds arrival.

 

“My favorite little mechanic is here!” Percy sang. Damon grinned happily and went to give his uncles and aunt a hug.

 

“Favorite mechanic? Did someone call me?” Leo asked, walking through the door.

 

“I wouldn’t trust you with my garage door, Valdez.”  Percy replied, sticking out his tongue like he was a kid.

 

Leo stared at him. “You want me to fix the door don’t you?”

 

“Please? I have literally no idea what’s wrong with that thing.” Percy said, leaning back, zoning in on his complaining dad mode with a strong passion.

 

“I could fix it.” Damon informed Percy.

 

“I know you could, little dude. But out of the two of you, your dads the one who can reach the weird machine stuff so I’m gonna have to go with second best and settle for him.” Percy said as if it pained him deeply.

 

“…..Dad’s not that much taller than me.”

 

“Can’t argue with that, kid.” Percy laughed; Leo huffed, secured his belt on his hips and then went to the garage.

 

Hazel helped Nico clean up the kitchen as people continued to arrive, Annabeth and Reyna showed up with their two kids Chloe and Adrian not five minutes after, the little girl immediately joined Emmy and Layla in the living room while Adrian quickly said hello to his aunts and uncles before running upstairs to join PJ, Luis and Evan. Once again, Nico requested that Marisa be called down, and once again he was ignored.

 

He sighed eventually, putting down the cake mixture he had been whisking away at. Percy planted a sweet kiss on his hair line.

 

“Calm down babe, they’re just excited.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t getting angry, stupid. I know they’re just kids.” He shoved the bowl into Percy’s chest, “Here you do this.” And then walked up the stairs of the rather large house. He passed by PJ’s room, which was an explosion of blue. He stood in the doorway and watched as the four boys played video games.

 

“Thanks for calling down Marisa boys.” He said, narrowing his eyes.

 

They all turned around slowly. “Sorry uncle Nico.” Adrian, Luis and Evan all piped up, blushes painting across their faces slightly. Nico hummed in acknowledgement and then glanced at the unruly black haired head of his oldest child.

 

“Hello PJ.”

 

PJ answered with a halfhearted wave over his shoulder. Nico huffed and walked into the room, grabbing the controller out of his hands and standing in front of the TV, they all screeched and tried to look around him.

 

“Hello Perseus Junior.” Nico said, eyes firm.

 

PJ sighed and looked up at him with bored green eyes. “Hey dad.”

 

Nico sighed and tossed the controller into his sons lap. “Well don’t hurt yourself from caring too much.”

 

He continued his way down the hallway, a little hurt by his son ignoring him like that. PJ might have been the oldest child, but he was still Nico’s first baby. He could still remember the twisting of fear and excitement that had built in his belly when he was eighteen and had seen the positive pregnancy test. The joy and love that had filled his heart when he had held his son for the first time, he sighed and then stopped in the hallway of his other son.

 

“Hey Nicky.”

 

His son looked up at him from where he was hanging off the bed, holding a giant book in his hands. His big glasses slipped off his nose a little and he firmly put them back in place. Where PJ was literally a double of his father, Nicky was a replica of Nico, he had the same black hair that curled at the ends, the deep brown eyes and natural ivory skin. He was also small boned and short. He even dressed like Nico, minus the thick black framed glasses he was forced into wearing.

 

“Hi papa.”

 

His small voice warmed his formally deflated heart; well at least one of his sons still loved him. He took a seat next to his son on the bed and Nicholas sat up and sat on his lap carefully. “Who’s here?”

 

“Everyone but the twins, Henry and Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason.” He could have sworn that his son’s cheeks darkened the slightest bit at Henry’s name, but he chose to ignore it. Everyone knew that Nicky had the slightest crush on the Grandson of Jupiter, everyone but the actual boy himself.  

 

“Alright then.” He leaned up on his knees to give his father’s cheek a kiss.

 

“You’ll have to come down eventually.” Nico said, poking his rounded cheek.

 

“I know.” Nicky grumbled, laying down on his belly and opening up his book again.

 

Nico chuckled softly and then continued his way down the hall coming to a stop in front of his daughters firmly shut door. He knocked politely and leaned against the door jam.

 

“Enter.” Came the sweet reply.

 

Marisa’s room was also blue, except it was a lighter, more feminine one, and it was mixed with several shades of pastel greens and purples. Marisa was sitting down at tea table that Leo had made and given her for her last birthday with all of her sea orientated stuffed animals sat in chairs around it. She was dressed in a fluffy blue tutu and a purple leotard and ballerina slippers. Her long, thick black hair was pulled up in a big, high up ballerina bun, the loose ends fixed up with bobby bins with blue stones on them.

 

“Are our guests here?” Marisa asked in her soft, mature voice.

 

“Yes.” He said, sitting at the edge of her bed. “And I really do need your help downstairs; you’re the only one who can properly frost the blue cake, Lady Marisa.” He kept his tone grave, and serious, like it was top secret information.

 

Marisa sighed deeply, like frosting was a great but honorable burden. “It’s true. But first I need to change, this isn’t appropriate attire.” With that she set down her glass sugar holder and went to her closet, opening up the doors with an air of authority, Nico had to stifle a giggle.

 

Marisa carefully took out a blue sundress and matching white flip flops covered in silver and blue gemstones, she held it up to her father. “Will this do?”

 

“You’ll look lovely.” Nico assured her.

 

“Very well. Will you do my hair?” she said, starting to pull out bobby pins. Nico nodded and grabbed one of the brushes off of her dresser, she quickly changed her clothes and then placed a chair in front of Nico, sitting down gracefully. He gently released her black flowing hair and started to run his comb through it, to the tip of her roots down to her waist. He quickly tied half of it up in ponytail and left the rest of it hanging, making sure to put on of the bobby pins back in at the top of her hair.

 

“Beautiful.” Nico smiled when she twirled around to show off her dress.

 

She kissed his cheek in thanks and then held his hand as they made their way down the hallway, needing to be escorted because she was ‘a proper lady’. She was absolutely adorable. On the way down stairs they met Henry on the staircase. “Hey Uncle Nico, Marisa.” He gave her forehead an affectionate flick and tilted his head slightly to grin at Nico. Nico smiled down at his best friend’s son, he was a carbon copy of Jason really, except for the deep brown hair he inherited from his mother. “Need any help before I go play?” Henry asked kindly. Nico could see why Nicky was so taken with the brunet, and was relieved to know his son had better taste in boys then he ever did.  Not that he had ever liked any boys besides Percy.

 

“No thank you, sweetie. You go play.” He patted the top of the wavy brown head and then let Marisa interlock their arms again until they were downstairs.

 

Marisa swept into the kitchen were Piper, Reyna, Calypso, Hazel and Annabeth, where all seated around the island. The girl approached and waited for each of them to bend so she could deliver a tender kiss on their cheek.  After that she stepped onto the step stool on the counter and Nico helped her into her apron, and supervised as his eldest daughter frosted one of the two cakes he was making. One was blue, and the other was chocolate.

 

“Where’s my idiot?” He asked the chatting women in the corner.

 

“All the idiots went outside.” Hazel said with an affectionate grin, nodding towards the back kitchen door. Nico stood on tip toes and craned his head to peer through it and yes, there were their beautiful idiots, seated on one of the picnic tables and sneaking a beer because drinking at family get together wasn’t allowed, it was a deal they had made a long time ago. He snorted and looked back at his daughter who had her tongue between her teeth and was squinting as she frosted carefully.

 

“Looks yummy.” He said. “Hey sweetie, I’m gonna go talk to daddy for a minute.” Marisa gave him a little wave and he left the kitchen with a muttered warning towards the other women before making his way across the lawn. Of course, Jason and Frank were the intelligent men in the group so they both were beer less when Nico reached them. Leo and Percy on the other hand were still clutching still half full beer cans.

 

“Mm, never seen that type of soda before.” he drawled, narrowing his eyes at Percy.

Percy grinned sheepishly. “Sorry babe.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Dumbass, you’re lucky I’m the one who caught you. Because if any of the other wives besides maybe Reyna had seen you your dicks would have already been torn off and laying in a bloody mess on the grass.”

 

“You know Nico it really creeps me out how easily you can discuss castration.” Leo mused as he downed the rest of his beer and tossed it in the bag for cans Percy had preset on the edge of the table. Percy held out his, offering to just hand it over. Nico rolled his eyes and told him to finish it up quick.

 

“You stop caring about your dick once you pop out a few kids, Valdez. If I see any of you drinking again I’ll make a chandelier out of your ribs. You can drink tonight when they’re all crashed in the living room and we put up the fire pit.” With that he went back to the house.

 

Leo looked at Percy. “Dude did your kids really come out of di Angelo’s ass?”

 

Percy threw pen Riptide at him.

……

A little while later Nico and Hazel where  seasoning up the ground beef Percy would be making lunch with while Reyna, Annabeth, Piper and Calypso watched Damon, Theo, Chloe, Emmy and Marisa play on the giant trampoline that Percy had finally convinced Nico to let him set up a few yard away from the enormous underground pool. The rest of the older men were in the living room with the sleeping babies and watching football, obviously deciding it was safer to travel in a pack to avoid their wives, children and Nico.

 

Percy had his feet up on the coffee table, a Coke in his hand and a hand scratching his belly as he glanced to make sure his daughter was still comfortably sleeping in her play pen. She was.  He smiled contently and went back to his football watching. Why were they watching football? Did any of them even like football? He picked up the remote and switched it to Supernatural. Ah, a true man’s show.

 

“Hi dad.” Percy held back a shriek at the sound of the soft mutter in his ear. He turned his head to come face to face with his youngest son, his big glasses hanging off his nose. Percy put them back in place and smiled at him. “Hey baby, watcha doing?”

 

“Papa said I have to socialize,” Nicky sighed in exasperation, Percy suppressed the urge to giggle, he really was way too much like Nico.

 

Percy ruffled the slightly curled black hair. “Why aren’t you hanging out with your brother then?”

 

Nicky fiddled with his fingers and looked down at his feet, then shrugged.

 

“Nicholas.” Percy said, narrowing his eyes. Nicky was quiet for a moment and then looked back up at his father, a sob crossing his lips and tears on his cheeks.

“PJ said I wasn’t allowed to play with them and then he said I was a weirdo.” His lips trembled and he looked at his father with big, shiny eyes.

 

Percy frowned and wiped away one of his baby’s tears. “I’ll go handle it, love.” He pulled Nicky over the couch and placed him down next to Leo who immediately hugged him softly and muttered about how weird his own kids were and how awesome being weird was.

 

He threw himself over the couch, and then laid on the floor for a moment before hauling himself up and walking leisurely up the stairs. When he entered PJ’s room he silently unplugged the television and listened for a moment at the yells of disbelief.’

 

“Perseus Tyson Jackson Junior.” He hissed, narrowing his eyes and watched as the boy winced the slightest bit of his full name. “You made your little brother cry. How dare you call him a weirdo, he’s your flesh and blood, if he’s a weirdo then so are you.”

 

PJ nibbled at his lip, looking down at his bare feet. “I didn’t mean to call him a weirdo.” He mumbled. “I just wanted him to go away.”

 

Percy raised a brow. “Oh? Why’s that exactly?”

 

PJ sighed irritably. “Because he doesn’t even wanna play the game, dad, he just sits nearly on my lap and talks himself horse and asks me so many questions my ears feel like they’re gonna bleed, I love him, but he’s annoying sometimes.”

 

Percy snorted a little bit and all the kids looked at him in confusion. “Look Percy…” he began, PJ looked at him, knowing that Percy only ever called him ‘Percy’ or ‘Perseus’ when he wanted him to pay attention. “Percy sweetheart, I know how you feel, really, when I was a little bit older then you there was a kid at camp who followed me around and never stopped asking me questions. But you know what?”

 

“What?” PJ asked, frowning.

“That kid turned out to be one of the most powerful demigods of all time and we became very, very close. So don’t underestimate your brother, kiddo, and I want you to apologize to him later.”

 

“Uncle Percy,” Henry said stopping him when he headed for the door.

 

 “Yeah?”

 

“I wanna apologize to Nicky too, I heard PJ call him that and I didn’t do anything about it and I think that made him sad.”

 

“You’re right.” Percy said, standing in the doorway. “I think it made him very sad that none of you stood up for him.” And with that he left the room, leaving the kids free of punishment but a little weighted down with guilt.

 

He skipped his way down stairs and then swooped Nicky up into his arms, only to find a seething, bristled Nico standing in the middle of the room. “Grounded,” he was ranting. “Grounded for the rest of his life, everything taken away, I swear on my father’s name I’ll-“

 

“Calm down, babe.” Percy chuckled, seating Nicky down in his lap. “I handled it.”

 

“Handled it did you?” Nico snapped. “He made his little brother cry his eyes out because he was being a little jerk and-“

 

“Babe,” Percy said. “He’s eight, alright? Nicky’s already over it, aren’t you baby? See, he’s fine. If PJ does it again I’ll take away his Xbox, but for now he just got a lecture.”

 

Nico sucked in a deep breath, eyes widening and nostrils flaring. He stared at Percy for a long moment and then dramatically left the room as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up Layla or Daniel.

 

Nicky peered up at him, glasses slipping off his nose.

 

Percy adjusted them again and grinned down at him.

 

“How come Papa’s so upset?” Nicky asked, his dark brown eyes wide.

 

Percy snickered. “It just brings back memories he’s sensitive about, nothing to worry about.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Everyone says I’m a lot like Papa.”

 

“Because you are.” Percy smiled.

 

Nicky smiled too. “I’m glad I’m like him.”

 

“I am too.” Percy chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly.

……..

Nico was disrupted from bringing out some pool toys up from the basement to the sounds of loud, broken wailing. He dropped them at once and wondered into the once again empty living room, the rest of the men where outside helping Percy set up the pool for the kids to play in. Layla was sitting up in her play pin, her pacifier loose on the carpeted floor, her tiny fists balled up as she fought to sit up straight. Somehow, Daniel was still fast asleep. He picked up the pacifier and then picked her up, cooing softly as he let her nuzzle into his throat, her cries becoming softer and softer until just her little body shook and tears fell down her pale cheeks. He cooed at her again, whispering soft words as he hurried to wash off the pacifier and then put it back in her mouth. She sucked on it contently and looked up at him, fully awake.

 

“Aw you’re just like Nicky aren’t you?” Nico cooed. “You just want Papa’s love mm? Yeah you do, it’s alright, I’m here my little angel.” He let her nuzzle into him.

 

He kicked the noodles all the way back to the doors, sliding it open and kicking them out onto the deck, he stepped over them and turned Layla so she was facing the backyard, then carried her over to where Percy was slowly taking out all the leaves and frogs out of the water. How the hell did that many frogs even get in? It was New York for god’s sakes, not fucking Florida.

 

“Look who’s up.” Nico smiled, cradling her to his chest. Percy looked up and then grinned, accidentally sending Leo down into the pool as he ran along the side to run up the deck and gather his daughter up in his arms, she squealed in delight.

 

“Don’t rile her up,” Nico scolded. “She just woke up, cuddle her, dumbass, she wants to say hello to daddy.” Percy grinned sheepishly and cuddled her into his chest, a small hand curled into his old camp half-blood shirt as she let loose a baby gurgle. Nico picked up the pool noodles and threw them into the pool, sending Leo flying in again. Jason and Frank snickered as they ran around the edges of the pool, trying to catch the last frog.

 

“Why don’t you try to mate with it, Zhang?” Nico teased, Frank narrowed his eyes at him before grabbing the heavy bull frog around the middle putting it in the cage with all the other frogs. Whenever they emptied it out they would always collect them up and then release them at a pond a few miles down the road, Nico never being sure if they were the same frogs that always came back or that new ones found the pool inviting.

 

“Nicky go tell your brother the pool is ready.” Nico said. Percy held out his hand for his son. “Come with me buddy, I need to help Marisa and Layla into their bathing suites anyways.”

 

Nicky nodded and trailed in after Percy; meanwhile the other parents collected their children and started guiding them into the house so they too could get changed. Nico stayed out on the porch with Theo, who never wanted to swim. If he did, he always did in the form of some sea animal.

 

Everyone then came trailing out, the boys upstairs simply leaping down the stairs and cannon balling right into the water. Damon joined Theo at the table, taking out his own Mythomagic set, dressed in swimming trunks but not seeming interested. Nicky did the same. Nico smiled and then went into the house to change, feeling the same as his son. He sat himself down in the shadows in the corner of the deck. Nicky seemed most comfortable in the space under the umbrella. God, he really was too much like Nico. Even Hazel, who was laid out on a chair was half hidden under some shade.

 

PJ seemed perfectly content with swimming threw the sun ray covered water. His children seemed to have taken up several of their father’s gifts, breathing under water, being able to see ghosts, talking to horses, sensing death, but they also seemed to lean towards one godlier grandparent. And oddly enough it matched their appearance.

 

 PJ and Marisa were literally the carbon copy and female version of Percy, they liked the color blue, they’re favorite place was the water and they just seemed to enjoy Poseidon things better. Nicky on the other hand, was just like Nico. He liked the dark, he rather enjoyed the cemetery, he was most comfortable away from other people and in the dark, he loved the underground. He didn’t know for sure yet, but he had a feeling Layla would be more on the Hades side as well.

 

“Nicky, come swim with daddy.” Percy pleated, swimming to the edge and holding out his hands. Nicky looked over the deck railing nervously, even as a grandson of Poseidon he wasn’t the best swimmer. He could breathe underwater, sure, but it still made him anxious.

 

“Come on daddy won’t let you go under.”  Nicky put down his cards, gave Nico his glasses for safe keeping, and made his way down the steps and over to the pool cautiously. When he got to the edge he was splashed in the face with chlorine water. The little boy spluttered and stumbled back, rubbing his eyes.

 

Percy turned and sent PJ a firm glare, he grinned sheepishly at his father and dived under.

 

Percy turned back to his son and held out his arms. “Daddy won’t let him do it again.” Nicky made his way to the edge once again and hopped into the circle of his father’s arms, hooking his small arms around his tanned neck.

Nico went down to the grass to take Layla out of Annabeth’s arms, and then went to sit with his nephews, his daughter seated in his lap, a sun hat draped over her head.  He picked up Nicky’s hand and his stomach blazed with a pride he would never admit, the other two kids didn’t stand a chance!

 

Emmy suddenly appeared at his side, her brown eyes wide and her breathing heavy, she was staring at the baby eagerly, obviously having been waiting for her to wake up and be available.

 

“Layla.” She cooed, offering her arms. Nico chuckled and set his daughter in his niece’s arms comfortably.

 

“You good with her for a minute?” Nico asked, offering up his seat. Emmy nodded and sat down in her chair, arms tight around her cousin. Nico gave the kids a classic I’m watching you thing, making them giggle and disappeared into the house.

 

He checked on Daniel who was still fast asleep and then rummaged in the fridge even though he had had a giant breakfast and it wasn’t even eleven yet. He pulled out a lemon and cut it in half, milking one side of it into some ginger ale and then peeling the skin off the other half. Making sure no one else was coming in; he ate the lemon, moaning at the sour taste.

 

He hopped Percy wouldn’t notice the last lemon was gone. God he wanted….he wanted ice cream so bad. But he also wanted hot peppers. But potato chips though…..swearing softly he downed his ginger ale and quickly put everything away, even going as far to hide the lemon skins under some trash before slipping out into the living room, he found himself kneeling by Daniel’s basinet, his eyes burning.

 

“You know…I never thought it would be this hard, telling Percy a secret. I mean….after we got married and we had the kids and everything. But I guess secrets are always hard to tell to the people you care about, no matter how old you get or where you stand with them.” He muttered to the sleeping child, its dark brown curls falling on his tiny face.  “I mean…it was hard when I got pregnant with Nicky, but we were doing so well money wise and we only had the two, so it didn’t seem as scary as it does now.” Nico paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. “And we’re still doing pretty great with the money but now there’s four kids and what if Percy…what if he doesn’t…..want  anymore.” He sighed deeply, his eyes shutting, not allowing the tears to fall. He just took a moment to kneel there and relax.

 

“Nico?”

 

Nico looked up to see Percy standing in the doorway, soaking wet with a confused look on his face.

 

“Mm?”

 

“I’m gonna start lunch, are you alright?” Percy asked, dragging water into the house and across the carpet.

 

“I’m fine.” He looked back at Daniel. “He’s cute isn’t he?”

 

“Lucky he looks like his mom.” Percy chuckled, making fun of Leo when he wasn’t even there.

 

“Mm,” Nico hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.  He always got more possessive of Percy when he was pregnant, something that he knew his husband would pick up on very, very quickly. So he let his jealous thoughts simmer in his brain and got to his feet.

 

“You alright?” Percy asked, swinging a wet arm around his shoulders. Nico nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

 

“Love you.” He whispered in Percy’s ear, before settling back down.

 

Percy looked pleasantly surprised. “Love you too.”

………

“Please please please go outside and grab a burger and bring it in for me.” Nico pleated, eyes shooting to the door.

“But why?” Hazel frowned.

“I’m gonna come out just after you do this.”

“Nico-“

“Hazel please.”

Hazel went out and got it for him, when she came back he immediately took off the bun and went rummaging through the fridge, Hazel watched with wide eyes as the thick, steaming meat was drowned in globs of mayo and topped with pickles and then overtaken by hot sauce. She cringed as Nico bit into it, moaning at the taste.

“God I thought you only ate that when you were pregnant.”

Nico gave her a pointed look over his burger and she gasped, coming up close to him. “Oh my god, Nico. Are you?”

Nico sighed, put his burger down and nodded. “I know it’s….it’s too soon.” He whispered. “The same thing happened with Marisa and Nicky, but I didn’t think it would happen again. I mean….we just had Layla and she’s our fourth and what if….what if Percy doesn’t want anymore.” His eyes burned and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“How far along are you?”

“About three months, I’ve been hiding it pretty well. I just hoped…maybe if I got through the first trimester and pretended I didn’t know then Percy wouldn’t….get upset or something. “A tear trickled down his cheek. “I love him so much but I-I couldn’t get rid of my baby I-“his voice cracked and he whimpered.

Hazel put a hand on her shoulder. “Nico,” she muttered, checking to make sure they were still alone. “Percy would never ever do that, even if he didn’t want any more kids, he wouldn’t be able to get rid of one of his children either.”

“I know. I know that but I…” he bite his lip.

“I get it.” Hazel pretended to zip her lips. “I won’t say a word.”

“Thank you, sister.” Nico said, and Hazel gave him a radiant smile.

…………

Nico was drown out of the kitchen at he sounds of the loud shrieking of children. The kids were running around the yard, Henry actually flying, all trying to get away from……frogs?

 

Nicky was standing next to the toppled over frog cage, holding the giant bull frog in his hands and laughing in delight.

 

“Papa look how cute he is!” Nicky said, the frog didn’t seem to mind the child holding it, it didn’t even try to jump out of his hands. It was a giant, wide, sluggish thing that Nico wouldn’t exactly use the word cute to describe.

 

“Nicky what did you do?” Nico asked, PJ and Adrian were screeching and climbing up a tree to avoid the frogs that were hopping towards them. He decided they were fine for now and looked down at his youngest son, holding back his amusement.

 

“I wanted to play with the frog, but they all got out. Sorry.” Nicky smiled up at him, his dark eyes sparking happily.

 

Theo, Evan and Emmy didn’t seem to mind the frogs either; they went around, picking them up and tried to save their cousins and friends from the horrible beasts.

 

“Can I keep him?” Nicky pleated. “Please please please, I want a froggie so bad and look how cute he is! Please Papa please please please!”

 

Nico hesitated. “I’m not sure sweetheart. Let’s ask Daddy and ask Uncle Frank about the necessities of frog keeping, alright?”

 

Nicky nodded. The frog’s head moved slightly. At least he knew the thing wasn’t dead. It was literally just that lazy. Or maybe it just liked Nicky.

 

“I got the frogs, PJ you can come down.” Emmy beamed up at her cousin, there was about five small frogs in her grasp and one on her shoulder, perfectly content. PJ climbed down, Adrian following behind him.

 

“Um…Papa.” PJ muttered when he reached Nico, he curled his hand into the back of Nico’s shirt, a nervous habit that he had had since he was a baby. “Don’t tell Dad I was afraid of the frogs.”

 

Nico frowned. “Why not?”

 

PJ flushed and looked down, avoiding his carrier’s eyes. “Because….I want him to think I’m brave. And I was afraid of the frog and….” He stopped all together, looking too embarrassed to go on.

 

“Sweetie,” Nico said, petting his son’s hair. “Daddy’s not gonna think any less of you because you were afraid of a frog, everyone is afraid of something.”

 

“But Dad said being a real hero means fighting even when you’re afraid.” PJ whispered, lower lip trembling.

 

“Well you know what, sweetheart? Sometimes you can’t fight, sometimes the smartest thing to do is run away, and you know what? That’s alright. I ran away from my fears a lot when I was younger.”

 

“You?” PJ breathed. “But-But you’re like the bravest person I know! Even more brave then Dad!”

 

Nico smiled. “I don’t like anyone’s as brave as your dad, but even he’s afraid of things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Small food portions.”

 

“……you have a point.”

 

“Papa!” came the exited screech from inside. “Daddy said I could keep it!!!”

 

PJ swallowed audibly. “I….I guess I’ll have too……face my fears.” He whispered.

 

Nico smiled. “I’m proud of you. And you know what? Papa’s gonna be a good, brave hero just like you and face one of his fears tonight.”

 

“What’s that?” PJ asked in confusion.

 

“You’ll find out in the morning.”

…..

 

“Percy, I need to tell you something.” Nico said as they settled into their bed at around four in the morning. The adults and their kids were spending the night, because everyone had gotten a little drunk…..but also because they didn’t want to carry them to the car.

 

“Mm?” Percy drooled into the pillows.

 

“Percy, please, it’s important.” He said, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

Percy perked up and reached for his hand. “What is it, love?”

 

Nico hesitated. “I’m pregnant. Again.”

 

Percy’s eyes cracked open slowly. “Mm, really? That’s good.”

 

“Did you even hear what I said?” Nico snorted.

 

“Yeah, you’re pregnant. Adding to our family is always a good thing.” Percy yawned and pulled a stunned Nico to his chest. “When I was little I wanted like, ten kids. Still do. Wanna have a big family with you.” He nuzzled into Nico’s hair contently.

 

“Percy we are _not_ having ten kids.”

 

Percy grinned. “We’ll see.”

 

Nico snorted and cuddled into Percy’s chest, only for his husband to suddenly jerk up and off the bed. Before Nico could ask what in the gods name he was doing he was swinging open the door and running down the hallway, slamming on doors.

 

“Hey assholes, I’m gonna be a father….. _AGAIN!”_

 

“Great another Percy spawn to grace the earth! We’re soooooooo lucky!”

 

“Fuck you Leo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im gonna tell you guys there's gonna be a lot of interesting things about the kids in future chapters, especially because a few of them get together when their older. *cough* Nicky and PJ both end up with boys. I bet you can bet who Nicky ends up with but not PJ....anyways, yeah, i'm really really exited to write all that. And just to clear it up, now YES Nicky is gay and yes he and the dude he ends up with have a similar love story to Percy and Nico's. 
> 
> At this point I have no more kids planned....I'm gonna thinking of something when all the kids get older and move out, but im a little iffy on what im gonna do. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed, tell me what you thought of the kids!


	4. The Funeral Of Sir Fitzgerald Nathaniel Xavier Flyswatter Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jackson family throws a funeral for Sir Fitzgerald Nathaniel Xavier Flyswatter Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not even gonna lie i laughed may threw the funeral part i couldn't even breath at one point i feel so bad im sorry Nicky This takes place ten years after the previous chapter.

"I cant believe he's dead."

 

Nico gently stroked his sons hair, brushing his bangs behind his ears and wiping the salty tears off of his flushed cheeks. 

 

"I know sweetie," Nico sighed sadly, his gut twisting in sorrow for his child. "I'm so sorry."

 

"He was like, my best friend." Nicky sobbed, stuffing his face farther into his fathers knees. "He's been with me for almost my entire life, and now he's gone."

 

"Oh baby," Nico sighed. "Daddy....Daddy and I can get you another frog if you want."

 

"I cant just get a new frog," Nicky sobbed. "Fitz was special! He was family!"

 

Nico nursed his bottom lip with his teeth, then nodded and went back to stroking his sons hair as he grieved the loss of his pet frog, Fitzgerald something something something Jackson. His son had given the frog the name when he was just five, and he was still pretty sure he hadn't memorized the entire title of the green pet. 

 

The entire scene of his son discovering his frog dead had been horrific. He himself had been in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes when the kids came home from school, PJ immediately threw himself down on the couch, grabbing the remote before Marisa could get to it. When she saw she couldn't fight it she grabbed a book off one of the shelves and plopped herself down on a armchair, waiting for her chance to get the device. Layla sat herself down on the kitchen counter to tell Nico about her day rather shyly, like she always did. Alana wondered into the den and played with some toys, and Nicky just ran upstairs. 

 

Not a moment later Nico's ears were filled with horrified screams, shouts of "No no no!" echoing down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had immediately put down the sponge and had ran upstairs to discover his son crouching on the floor of his room, clutching a big, slimy green carcass to his chest. It had taken both him and PJ an hour to get the sobbing teenager to let the frog go and put into a box. 

 

"I'm home honeys!" the front door banged open and a big smiling, innocent idiot waltzed into the room, completely unaware of the hellish storm that was brewing. PJ grabbed his dad by the shoulder and tried to steer him away to safety, but he just ruffled his sons Mohawk and walked out of his grasp. PJ threw his hands up and gave Nico a "well I tried" look and then plopped back down on the couch, taking out his cell phone.

 

"Hey," Percy said when he saw the scene on the couch. "Nicky whats wrong?" why,why would you ask that why

"Fitz is dead!" Nicky wailed.

Percy's face fell and his eyes softened. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" he quickly made his way across the living room and sat down next to his youngest son, quickly taking him into his arms and stroking his hair the same way Nico had. "Do you want to have a funeral for him?"

 

Nicky peeked up from where he was hidden in his fathers chest. "Can we?"

 

"Oh for the gods sakes," PJ muttered. "It was just a frog."

 

"Dont you dare say that!" Nicky said, pulling himself out of Percy's grip. "Fitz was a Jackson, he was part of this family and now he's he's-" he broke off and started crying again and Percy went back to holding him gently. "Oh my poor baby, its alright, Fitz wouldn't want you to be sad."

 

"You know," Nicky sniffed wetly into his dads work shirt. "Henry really liked Fitz, maybe he should come too."

 

"We'll invite everyone to come." Nico said, reaching forward to pat his sons back softly. "We'll do it tomorrow at sunset, yeah? Then we can have a dinner in Fitz honor."

"They have to wear black."

 

"Of course." Nico said without a moments hesitation. 

 

"And Fitz needs a proper coffin."

 

"Layla already has fabric picked out." Marisa said from where she was laid out across the arm chair still.

 

"Fitz favorite color was blue right?" Layla said as she walked up from her dad's man cave. It now crossed as her sewing station, she was cradling several folded pieces of blue fabric. 

"Duh." Nicky sniffed.  
......

"I swear to the gods Thea if you giggle one more time I'm taking away your Xbox, we're here to support Nicky." Leo said, wiping grease from his daughters hands for the third time since they had arrived ten minutes ago. "You cant just sit there and laugh when your friend is in pain."

 

"Where having an entire, proper funeral for a frog dad."

 

"He was a bull frog." Percy clarified. "And Nicky's really torn up about it. Poor baby, he didnt sleep a wink last night, Nico stayed up with him and Layla to finish up the coffin and the fabric in it."

 

"And where were you?" Annabeth snorted, fixing the waist band of her firm fitting black pencil skirt.

 

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Me and PJ fell asleep on the couch."

 

Reyna snorted. "Typical."

 

"Hey everyone." A solemn looking Jason walked into the room, closely followed by Henry. They were both obviously making a huge effort to look like the death of the frog they had hardly ever seen before was devastating. 

 

"Where's Nicky?" Henry asked before any of them could answer, looking anxious.

 

"Upstairs." Percy said, and Henry was wiping around and jogging up the stairs.

 

"What's going on with those two?" Reyna asked, raising a brow. "I swear, they've been dancing around each other since Nicky came out of di Angelo's womb."

 

"No idea," Jason sighed. "He broke up with his girlfriend like three months ago and all he's been doing is pouting and hanging out here as much as possible." he rolled his eyes at the adorable antics of his love sick child.  
.....

Henry knocked nervously on the closed, black painted door. Completely ignoring the sign that said "no idiots allowed, that means PJ, Adrian, Luis, Evan and yes you too Henry." it was a homemade thing the kid had made when he was seven and was still very proud of. Instead he let his eyes wonder on the Captain America poster hastily tapped down along with several other printed out pieces of fanart, going from Ronmione to Destiel.

 

"Who is it?" came the weak, horse reply.

 

"Um...me." he said dumbly.

There was a long silence. "Come in then."

Henry opened the door to find Nicky sitting on his bed, a small, polished, hand made coffin rested in his lap. It was curved a little weird and it wasn't the neatest wood piece ever, but Nicky seemed to be pleased with it. Thats what mattered. On top of the polished wood (obviously something Nico had done) was the frogs name, Sir Fitzgerald Nathaniel Xavier Flyswatter Jackson. 

"So....there he is." Henry said, taking a seat on the bed. Nicky didn't protest, he just hummed in agreement and nodded sadly.

 

"I'm really sorry for your loss." 

 

Nicky gave him a disbelieving look. "No one here is actually taking Fitz death seriously, I'm pretty sure only my parents care, and thats because they have too."

 

"Thats no true," Henry muttered. "Layla and Alana care.....I care." he added in almost a whisper.

 

"You just pity me." Nicky insisted.

 

"No really," Henry insisted. "Fitz was a awesome pet, remember how many times we scared PJ with him? He a honorary partner in crime." he tried to smile, but he found it to difficult when Nicky was so sad like this.

 

"He had the cutest little croak." Nicky said, tabbing at his eyes. Henry took out his handkerchief, one of the ones his mother had given him. It was a tradition for her to give a handkerchief for their each one of their birthdays with their initials needled into the fabric. He handed it over to Nicky who gave him a watery smile of gratitude and tabbed at his eyes, keeping one hand on top of the coffin protectively.

 

"Remember when he did a gigantic one and PJ nearly shit his pants?"

 

"That was like a month ago," Nicky reminisced with a smile. "I still dont know why the hell he's afraid of frogs, there so cute and innocent and-" he trailed off at Henry's amused expression, looking sheepish. He looked down at the coffin and a tear slipped down his cheek.

 

"I should have been there with him, I should have known he was gonna past soon, I should have been able to sense it. Why didn't I sense it?" he whispered more to himself then to Henry. "I could have stayed with him so he wouldn't have to be alone."

 

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry." Henry comforted softly. "He really loved you, he didn't want you to be sadder then he knew you would be."

 

"Maybe." Nicky smiled. "He was such a good boy. Remember-remember when I go him?"

 

Henry snorted. "I remember you unleashing about thirty frogs out into the yard and everyone freaking the hell out, I also remember being so surprised I flew for the first time and PJ and Adrian climbed a tree to get away from them. And there you were, holding that huge ugly thing and laughing like a cannibal clown getting its next victim."

 

"Hey!" Nicky said, and knocked his shoulder in Henry's.

 

"Does this mean we're talking again?" the brunet found himself asking softly.

 

"Hm?"

"I mean we haven't really spoken in at least six months and whenever I try you start getting all moody and knock me into something." Nicky's hands clenched on either side of the coffin and his face darkened, but Henry wasn't afraid like most people would be. 

 

"Right." he muttered. "Sorry about that I guess.....I guess I just haven't been doing that good lately."

 

Henry nodded in understanding. "Alright. I mean...I forgive you or whatever, I just want things to go back to the way they once were."

 

Nicky nodded in agreement. "Will you stand next to me while we bury him?"

 

"Of course."  
.......

"We have gathered here today to honor the life of Sir Fitzgerald Nathaniel Xavier Flyswatter Jackson." Nico said gravelly, standing in front of the six foot deep hole Percy had dug early that morning. There was a sharp giggle in the back of the gathered families and Calypso merely put her hand over her daughters mouth while Leo whispered, "Xbox." Thea suddenly became much for solemn looking, crossing her hands and letting them rest at her stomach. 

 

"Fitz was a loyal, funny, affectionate, compassionate creature," Nico went on, Percy standing at his side, holding the casket in his hands. Nicky stood on the other side of the hole, wiping at his eyes with Henry's handkerchief and holding onto the brunets arm so he wouldn't sink to the ground like he wanted to and weep. "He gave this family many, many years of joy and companionship, and he will be gravely missed. Percy Jackson has prepared a speech." He stood aside and gave the floor to his husband, everyone giving the man his undivided attention. Well some of them did.

 

"I think it best to think of the happy memories that Fitz left us with instead of concentrating on the pain his loss has given us all. I would like to take a moment to reminisce and think of all the amazing, hilarious things he did to PJ. And the love he gave Nicky. And the company he gave Nico when he cleaned Nicky's room. Those are the important things. Especially the scaring PJ part because lets be honest, that's hilarious, we will miss you Fitz."

 

Nico just stood there and shook his head at his husband, giving a nervous look to his sobbing son who was putting all his weight onto Henry's side and crying his eyes out. The brunet had his arms around the boys small frame and was holding him up the best he could.

"We will now lower the casket, and we wish for everyone to give their final goodbyes." Nico gave Percy a nod and the creature was being gently settled into the rather enormous hole that Percy had dug up. Mmm, probably should have made Hazel do that. It would have been a lot neater. And cleaner. He edged away from the mountain of dirt to his left.

 

PJ came forward first. "Goodbye you little jerk, I will never miss you." and then walked away and went inside the house. Nico made a mental note to ground him later as he heard Nicky scream in distress. Evan, Adrian and Luis came forward as a group, all thanking him for the horrors he put PJ too when they were young, Thea, Daniel, and Theo did the same. Emmy was actually crying, having spent much time in Nickys room with the creature and hating the loss of life of a animal all together. Peyton and Jade, the Grace twins, threw rose petals down into the hole, whispering a sweet farewell. Chloe came forward with her mothers and threw in a rose that Annabeth handed her, giving a wave to the coffin. The Jackson girls, Marisa, Layla and Alana stood before the grave and whispered a sad goodbye, tears in their eyes from the loss of their brothers best friend and pet.

Finally, Hazel and Frank came with flowers, as did Calypso, Leo, Piper and Jason. They had all brought flowers to the funeral, for Nicky's sake more then anything else and said goodbye. They all started making their way to the house, the yard then empty all but Nico, Percy, Nicky and Henry.

"Sweetheart, do you want to say goodbye?" Nico asked hesitantly.

 

"FITZ NO!" Nicky threw himself into the hole, grabbing the casket as if it was his life source. 

 

"Oh for fucks sake, ZHANG COME HELP US!" 

 

"OH MY GOD HE WENT INTO THE FUCKING HOLE I CANT BREATH!" PJ shouted, cackles echoing out into the yard. "Quick bury them both!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case your wondering, I literally have no idea why I made PJ afraid of frogs, i did it on a whim because it adds some comedy to be honest. 
> 
> he must have died due to frogs in a past life or something....speaking of past lives....speaking of Marisa....never mind.


	5. PJ's Love Interest Part One: The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “PJ I’m so sorry, lets just tal-”
> 
>  
> 
> “GET THE FUCK OUT!” He screamed, picking up a paperback book from his desk and throwing it over his shoulder, not able to face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is when PJ, Luis, Henry, Adrian and Evan are all almost fifteen and in their freshman year. 
> 
> "PJ's Love Interest" will be split into two or three parts, but their will be brief moments in the future of said relationship and occasional mentions in chapters that take place before they were this age.

PJ wasn't sure when it had happened.

He didn't know how old he was.

He didn't know where he was.

He didn't know what he was thinking at the time.

He didn't know what he was wearing.

But at some point, when he was about twelve, he had the sudden, rather awful realization that he was in love with his best friend, well one of his best friends, Adrian Luke Ramirez

Arellano-Chase.

Really, jumping into Tartarus would have been better than dealing with these ridiculous feelings.

This ridiculous situation.

This ridiculous crush.

Or heart sickness or whatever it was that Uncle Jason called it.

He now knew, in extreme detail, what it felt like to be Nicky. To constantly be pinning after someone he could never have. It fucking sucked. it was gods damn completely awful. He

had a strong urge to pitch Henry over the porch railing for the simple fact he was related to the goddess that for some reason decided to punish him in this horrific way.

But he didnt. No one could find out. No one, there was no way in hell anyone could find out. Ever. He would die before something like that happened.

He refused to be another Nicky.

Adrian wasn't as stupid as Henry was, he wouldn't see his weird behavior as hero worship or whatever Henry saw it as, especially because PJ spent most of his time telling his best

friend how stupid he was and was always making fun of him.

Gods he had always liked him hadn't he?

He just had never noticed before.

Why did the gods have to punish him this way?

What had he ever done to any of them?

Though he had heard rumors that as a baby he had sneezed on Poseidon.

But he was pretty sure Poseidon wouldn't hold some sneezing against him his entire life. Especially on his grandchild. Right? Right? Poseidon didn't have anything to do with love, but

then again....Aphrodite or Cupid could have owed him a favor or something.

Either way, PJ ignored it.

Until he's fifteen and Adrian announces that he's gonna ask out Georgette Jones, a daughter of Aphrodite because apparently he's heard that she's taken an interest in him for the last

three months and hey why the hell not?

Three months? You're gonna go out with her because she's liked you for three months? I'm your best friend! I've been in love with you since we were twelve!, he screams in his mind as he listens to Luis grin at him and warn him about the dangers of defective condoms. He mutters something, probably some shit about needing to get to Chemistry when its the end

of the school day and they were actually all getting ready to head out to the magical school bus that was driven by a child of Hecate that would pick up kids from all over the country

in between six and seven twenty in the morning and then drop them off between two twenty and three.

New Athens, and yes it was designed by Annabeth Chase and all her siblings hence the name, was a lot bigger than New Rome was, and it was centered in upstate New York, not all

that far away from his house and not far away from Camp Half Blood either. New Athens consisted of a elementary school, a middle school, a high school, two different colleges, cafes,

restaurants, day cares, movie theatres, community centers, city hall, three libraries, five museums (one of them has to do with nothing but the seven of the prophecy and their two

helpers,) several mechanic shops, a enormous aquarium (which his dad owned) several beauty parlors and spas, a archery  range,  several muscle theatres and arts building and dozens of gardens and a astronomy center. And of course several neighborhoods filled with cute, two story houses with decent sized back yards and front yards and plenty of privacy. Places where  Adrian, Luis, Evans and Henry’s families all live. But nooo his parents  had be insane and live in solitude in the middle of no where in upstate NY.

He, just like Henry, Adrian, Evan and Luis attended New Athens High School,  while Marisa and Nicky attend New Athens  MIddle school and very close to joining their older siblings in the ‘big leagues’ in a few years.  The five of them were freshmen even though they were gonna be fifteen in a few weeks. They all had their birthdays in November, but unlike a normal parent their mothers (and Nico) wouldn't allow them to go into  pre school when they were two even though they were all going to be three in two months. They went into their first year of preschool when they were three going on four so now they were all a good year older than everyone in their grade.

“Hey bro wait up!”

He waited up and let Henry catch up with him and together they walk to the other side of the school to PJ’s locker so he can get his Chemistry book and homework, shit he was purposely going to  “accidentally forget.” But Henry said he heard something about Chemistry, so if he didn't come up with something ‘Chemistry’  questions will be asked. He had been lying before, Henry wasn't stupid at all, he was just stupid about everything Nicky related.   

“Something bothering you man?” Henry asked, his arms overflowing with his friends books as PJ bitched and threw rumbled of note book paper all around the place in search for his Chemistry homework and book. He could have sworn-ah there it was, on the top shelf in plain fucking sight.

“Nah just some homework and all that bullshit.” he said.

When crazy Miss Lou Ellen dropped them off in her purple, pink steaming bus it was right in front of PJ’s house, where their dads (And Aunt Annabeth) were all sitting on the porch and waiting for them.

His beautiful aunt, gods Adrian had her shade of blond, was sitting on the porch swing that they got when Papa was pregnant with Alana, her thin blue wire reading glasses hung off her nose as she went threw some plans for a new fountain in New Athens town square, her red heeled shoes were pulled up next to her on the white swing, her hair had been let out of her usual bun, curls rustling in the wind.

“Hey boys! Dad got off early!” Percy told first all of them, then directed the second part to PJ but its clear to everyone that all their dads (and mom cuz Aunt Annabeth) got out of work early. Sometimes they managed to do that on Fridays.

PJ walked passed them all, his eyes burning with very frustrated tears. He could feel his fathers curious eyes on back but ignored them as he shuffled into the house. He was thankful that no one followed him in.

He could see Layla sitting on the couch in the living room, opening up her beginners sewing kit and cutting up a few pieces of fabric with safety scissors, a bag of stuffing on the coffee table.

He grabbed a San Pellegrino, pomegranate and orange flavored and plopped down on in a sat at the island, wallowing in his own self misery as he thought of Georgette Jones and all her perfection.

Her strawberry blond ringlets and her freckled tanned cheeks and her baby blue eyes, her short stature and curvy waist and full, red painted lips. The short sundresses she always wore under pressed, lavender smelling button up sweaters and her chunky, shiny pearl necklaces set at the base of her throat, parted with her perfectly applied make up.

He was literally her opposite. They were opposites. And Adrian was interested in her. Feelings for her? He could almost completely confidently say that no he didnt. But was he attracted to her? Probably, yeah, he was.

Now, PJ lets make a compare and contrast chart and see what comes up, he said snidely to himself.

But instead he found himself pulling out a pen and a notebook and making a compare and contrast chart.

What PJ Has

black hair

green eyes

pale skin

too damn skinny

eats like a pig

tall

doesnt do homework

falls a sleep in class

falls asleep at lunch after eating

bitches and moans about everything.

teases Adrian every gods damn moment of the day

makes fun of Adrian all the time

no cute freckles

no short dresses

wears punk clothes

has a Mohawk

laughs like a hyena

where the hell is my future going?

at least 70% of the people at school have called me annoying

….I’m named after Percy Jackson.

Im so stupid I cant even write this enter chart in only one language.

What Georgette Has

strawberry blond curls

blue eyes

tan skin that looks like its been kissed by Apollo himself

cute freckles

curvy and perf bod

has a laugh like fucking wind chimes

has perfect fucking make up all the time even during P.E

uses her charm speak to help people

gets straight A’s

nice to everyone

does charity work with old people and crap

never falls asleep in class….or lunch

always looks like a sex goddess to people with interest in vaginas. (Side note: Vag scares me.)

No Mohawk

dresses like the all American Girl Adrian probably wants and deserves

never teases or makes fun of Adrian

Luis, Evan and Henry all seem to love her. (Well Luis and Evan mostly)

Aunt Annabeth and Reyna would approve of her

has a bright future in a possible huge cosmetics company shes gonna create from the ground up from the ground

no one thinks she’s annoying

….has a cool name.

What PJ and Georgette Have in Common

We both like Adrian (well i'm in love with him but we both want him so)

In irritation PJ threw the notebook into his bag, or meant to, instead it slid off the side and landed face down on the floor, he threw the pen down to and then disappeared upstairs with his sparkling Italian Juice.

Not two moment later small, chubby hands curled around the fallen notebook. The little girl squinted at the sharp, chicken scratch letters written in a clumsy mess of English, Ancient Greek and Italian. Deciding this looked like something important she brought it upstairs and entered the first opened door upstairs. Nicky was laying on his bed with a dozen books spread out before him, looking bored out of his mind.

“Nicky,” she said in her high pitched, adorable voice. “I found this.”

Nicky looked up with a smile and took it, his eyebrows raising to his hairline when he saw the title.

“Thanks Lay,” he said. She shot him a cute smile, the sides of her mouth dimpling before going back downstairs to her sewing.

After reading the contents of the paper he skipped to his older brothers room and crashed through the door, prepared to make fun of him-

but stopped abruptly when he saw his brother crying into his pillow and clutching it for dear life.

Nicky sighed, why did he always have to be the nice, considerate brother? He put the scandalise notebook down on his brothers desk.

“Hey, you alright, big bro?” he asked, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

PJ shook his head.

“Want me to get dad?”

Another shake.

“Want me to get Papa?”

a long hesitation and then a shrug.

“He went to the Grocery store, want some gelato until he comes?”

A small nod and a loud sob. He awkwardly patted his brother on the back and then disappeared down stairs, only to freeze in the kitchen when he saw his dad, uncles and Luis, Adrian, Evan and Henry all in the kitchen.

“Where's your brother?” Dad smiled at him. “We were gonna have some group sword play-”

“PJ has a headache, so he’s not allowed to play.” Nicky said firmly. He grabbed some Coconut gelato from the fridge and placed a firm hand on Luis chest.

“I. Said. No.” he said, his eyes narrowing.

“But-”

“No.” Thank Aphrodite for giving him his Papa’s look, because if he did the glare just right he was just as intimidating, all the men shrank under his gaze and nodded. He sent them a sunny smile and walked back upstairs, his brother was sniffling on his bed and wiping at his eyes, looking annoyed.

He handed over the gelato and went over to his brothers movie collection.

“Now we're gonna eat gelato and watch a romantic comedy while we whimper over unattainable boys because that's what gay brothers do together when one is sad.”

For once in his life PJ didn't argue with him and let him pop in 27 Dresses and shove a second spoon into the tub of coconut gelato. They sat there with blankets pulled over their laps and PJ mopping at his eyes and stuffing their faces with gelato, ignoring the shouts and swears coming from the backyard.

Halfway into the movie they heard the front door open and heard Papa’s voice asking if anyone was home. PJ let the half tub of gelato rest in the center of the bed and hid his face under the pillow. He patted his brothers back again and then went downstairs to help his Papa put the groceries, beaming to find out he had gotten all the snacks he had begged for that morning. And three cartons of gelato, well good, now no midnight runs would have to be made.

“Hey Papa,” he said slowly, waiting for his father to face him. “PJ might want to talk to you.”

Papa looked up from where he washing out eggplant for his eggplant parmesan. “What about?”

“He’s upset about A- about something.” he shrugged. “He wouldn't tell me what thought.”

Papa bit his full bottom lip anxiously. “Alright honey. Can you ask daddy to cut these up?” When Nicky nodded Papa gave him a fond smile and ruffled his hair.

….

PJ was crying into his mattress, buried under his blankets and his pillows, 27 Dresses  was still playing in the background, only adding to his poor mood of absolute emotional torture.

“Honey,” Nico said as he knocked on the door. “Can Papa came in?”

“MMMM!”

Nico took that as a yes and walked in. He took in the sight of the room, gelato on the bedside table, romantic comedy on, tissues thrown all over the place. This was he had always guessed Nicky’s room would look like when he got older and started getting more taken with Henry, but Nicky had seemed perfectly fine.

And, you know, there was the fact his oldest son was buried under the pillows and sobbing like his entire world was coming to an end. “Whats wrong love?” he said sadly, his heart squeezing tight in agony like it always did whenever he saw any of his children cry.

“Nothing.” PJ insisted.

Nico picked up a throw pillow off the ground and fluffed it before placing it back on the bed. “PJ Jackson doesn't cry over nothing.” he said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Not crying.” Came the sniffled, muffled reply.

Nico waited patiently for some sort of explanation. Unlike Nico, PJ did not have to be pushed and pushed and pushed before revealing any feeling of sadness or depression or anger, like Percy, if you waited it out he would eventually explode.

“I’ve turned into Nicky.” PJ said finally.

“I didnt know you were a shape shifter.” Nico said, PJ huffed. “Come on, tell Papa what's wrong, mio bambino.”

“Its embarrassing.” Pj hissed, his tears having had apparently evaporated for the moment.

“You can tell me anything,” Nico insisted.

“Papa, I’m crying over a fucking boy, leave me alone to die in my own misery.”

Nico hummed, not in the least bit shocked, he had a feeling that most, if not all of his children were gonna turn out gay or something that wasn't entirely  heterosexual one day, it had always just been  a matter of time.

“So what did this boy do exactly?” He asked protectively. “Do Daddy and I have to kill someone?”

He was a little surprised when PJ suddenly sat up, his legs crossed and his mohawk a complete mess.

“I’m gonna give you a hypothetical situation.” PJ began.

Nico resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows and just nodded.

“Okay well lets just say i have a ...friend. And this friend is kind of in love with his friend, his best friend, well one of his best friends, anyways so lets just say this best friend was going to ask out this total drop dead gorgeous girl who my friend is totally jealous of, and lets just say my friend and gorgeous girl who should go rot in the fields of punishment where she belongs  have nothing in common so theres like no way the best friend would like my friend, and my friend has kind of, oh I don't know been in love with the best friend since he-they were twelve and he’s just gonna ask her out because she’s noticed how blond is hair is or some shigt but the friend is the one who loves him but theres no fucking chance they can ever be together.”

Nico blinked at him.

“Sweetheart,” he began. “Please dont tell me your in love with Henry.”

“What? EW! EW EW EW EW EW! thats like my future brother in law EWWWWW. And I said it was hypothetical, thats all.”

“Uh huh, right, I remember asking  quite a few hypothetical questions in my day too.”

“It is hypothetical!” he paused. “So...hypothetically, what do you think the friend should do?

Nico raised a brow at him. “Well I would tell this friend that even though its terrifying its best to just put his feelings out on the table.”

….

That Sunday somehow PJ found himself in the house all by himself, with a note from his parents saying they had brought the younger kids into the city to visit grandma Sally for the afternoon.

Figuring this was his Papa’s way of telling him to admit those feelings, he called up Adrian and asked him if he wanted to hang out. Surprisingly, Adrian said sure and within a hour was at his front door, all five foot ten inches of him, PJ himself was just three or so inches shorter. But he was sure they both had a few more inches to go.

Gods he’s hot, PJ thought, giving his best friend the once over as he sat next to him on the bed after putting in Mario Kart, plaid shirt unbuttoned over a white v neck, dark washed jeans hugging his long legs, his shoulder length hair blond and shiny in the dull lights of his bedroom.

They sat in silence for a good hour or two, occasionally slapping each other with pillows or cussing each other out because Mario Kart was a very very important game. He kept on looking for an opening, he kept on thinking how he would tell him, he kept on thinking of the consequences if he did this and Adrian rejected him.

“Hey Ad,” he said, pausing the game.

“Mm? Yeah?”

Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed onto Adriana high cheekbones and slammed his lips down on his. He held tight onto his pale face and made a weird, desperate noise as he pushed their lips harder together.

Adrian wasn't frozen in shock, he didn't kiss back, he didn't shove him off in disgust. He felt his friends hands come up and keep sternly away from him in a holy shit what is it doing  motion  as he waited for him to finish, he could almost feel that his eyes were wide open and staring at his tightly closed ones.

After about twenty seconds of this, PJ jerked away violently and looked away from him.

“I’m sorry.” he said, his voice choked.

“PJ I-”

PJ got up and turned his back to him. “Get out.” he whispered softly. “Please.”

“P I’m sorry I just dont-”

“Get out.” He said more firmly, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

“PJ I’m so sorry, lets just tal-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” He screamed, picking up a paperback book from his desk and throwing it over his shoulder, not able to face him. He heard Adrian get up from the bed and slowly leave the room, muttering another apology before shutting the door.

PJ waited to hear the front door close before he threw himself down on his bed and broke down.

A few hours later Nico found him sobbing harder than he had ever seen his son do so before, Mario Kart was still paused on the TV, the paperback book was on the floor, obviously thrown.

Nico was hardly near the bed before PJ threw himself into his Papa’s chest and started crying his heart out.

Nico let himself be pressed into a extremely uncomfortable position on the bed sitting up as his son cried all over him, with the hand that wasn't pinned to his side stroked his sons black messy mohawk and whispered soothing words of comfort.

Nico waved his three concerned daughters away to their rooms but allowed a worried looking Percy inside, Nicky followed him in and once seeing his fathers lost expression handed over the notebook that PJ had made his list in the Friday before.

Percy looked at it for a moment, clearly not able to read the whole thing as he couldn't read Italian and English gave him headaches, but he seemed to understand what it meant and for once in his life wasn't oblivious to what had happened. His heart clenched painfully as his son wailed into his husbands shoulder, hands clenching at his black sweater like a life line.  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	6. The Outside Finally Shines What was Always Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time ever writing a Trans character, if I got anything wrong or if I offended anyone please please tell me at once and I'll make changes
> 
> so I'm aware that in chapter four when she was beyond the age of her telling her family of who she really was I still called her Damon. Well at the time, I still wasn't sure when I wanted this part of her life to happen, but I went back and changed chapter four so it says Thea instead of Damon. And yes, I'm very aware that Theo and Thea are very much alike, I tried to change her name but idk it just stuck with me.

Damon was very young when he realized that he was not in fact, a boy. He would say that he was around five at the time. Even then he didn't really didn't like playing with the boys. Well, besides Theo and Nicky, but they didn't play with other boys that much either. He played with the girls of their very big family, Marisa, Peyton, Jade, Emmy, Chloe. And later on, Layla and Alana too. He didn't mind it when Marisa put him in dresses, in fact, he quite liked them. He wanted to wear them more often, so he played with Marisa and the other girls more and more often. Nicky and Theo would play too. But mostly Nicky. He could tell Nicky wasn't like him, though. He just liked playing with the girls because he was to shy to be around Henry. And maybe he too liked the dresses, but not the way Damon did.

When Marisa was ten her daddies got her a play makeup kit she had admired in the mall. She insisted that he and Nicky allow her to play make up with them, they would be her models. Nicky allowed it. Damon enjoyed it. His lips were bright pink, his eyelids were rosy, his cheeks were flushed. But his hair was short. Damon wanted hair like Marisa's and the other girls, pretty dark hair that fell all over the place, glossy and big.

Damon was very thankful that he looked like his mommy. He had his papi's skin tone, his hair color, but he had his mommy's soft, circular features, her gentle waved curls. He liked that very much. He thought that if he had long hair and had Marisa's make up kit he would look like a girl too. The outside could finally shine what had always been within.

When he was eleven his mom made him go shopping with her. He remembered slipping into a dressing room with one of the floral dresses that a girl had left behind while his mom was looking at shoes. He tried it on. He remembered he liked it, the way the material hung on his slender shoulders, how it stuck to his narrow hips. What he didn't like though was how it was big in the front.

He wanted long hair. He wanted something to fill out that big space.

Again when he was eleven, Peyton and Jade's mom and dad got them a nail filing kit. Like Marisa, they insisted that he and Nicky let them do their nails for them. For practice. It was called a french manicure. It wouldn't come out for over a week. He was happy.

It didnt necessarily mean he still didnt like doing "boy stuff" or so it was called. He loved getting his hands dirty in his dad's garage or just at the working table at their house, he could play Mythomagic with Theo and Nicky for a week straight and love every minute of it, his most prized possession was his beloved Xbox. He didnt like the fact that most mortals genderized things like trading cards and video games and idiotic things like that, it should have just been for everyone, that would be best. Thankfully, though, he was Greek, and a a demigod, or um rather a descendant of a mortalized goddess and a demigod. Whatever, he had god blood in him and that was his world.

He was thirteen when someone found out. That someone was Nicky. Which wasn't a surprise. He liked to think he was best friends with all the kids in their extra big family. And maybe they all really were.

Nicky was twelve. But he was the kindest, most understanding person Damon had ever met in his life. But of course, he had already knew that. He got it from Tio Nico. Nicky helped him, when Marisa grew to big for things and his papa would pack things up to give to charity, Nicky would take things here and there for him. A scarf, some shirts, a skirt, some sunglasses, a pink pea coat, a pair of strappy white sandals. One time he had even gotten him a bright green summer dress he had always been jealous of.

The next person to find out was Luis. His big brother had barged into his room when he thought he was home alone. He was in his summer dress and white sandals, and he was applying some simple makeup Nicky had taken from Marisa's room. Extra stuff she wouldn't notice was gone. He started crying and he begged his brother not to tell anyone, especially not papi and mom. Luis hugged him and told him he loved him, no matter who he was or who he wanted to be.

Unsurprisingly the first adult to find out was Tio Nico. He had caught Nicky sneaking stuff from the charity pile and asked him what he was doing with it. At first, Damon had been furious with his friend, but when Tio hugged him and later that week brought him a pair of pink shoes with little heels, freshly bought from the store, he knew he couldn't stay furious with Nicky, especially when he came along with his papa with a large variety of hair bows and pins. He didn't have anything for his hair, you see.

He grew his hair out to his chin, his parents shrugged it off when he told them he just liked it that way. He couldn't help but be frightened of what they would think of him. He loved his parents, especially his papi, he was Damon's sun and moon, he highly doubted that his papi would hate him for it, he was far to kind for that, and silly. And so was his mother. Still, the very idea terrified him beyond any monster he had ever faced. Any story his parents and Tio's and Tia's had told him.

But the Fates were cold stone bitches. And his second month of high school came with his father walking in on him in full gear. Dress, sandals, make up, hair perfectly done, legs shaved, nails done. He thought he looked...well beautiful. Beautiful in the sense he looked like any girl on the streets. As long as he wore the necklace with the big golden flower that rested at the base of his throat.

As soon as he saw his papi's reflection in the mirror he had never felt more hideous in his entire life. He was utterly, utterly hysterical. So much so his mother came up to investigate, which just worsened everything, he sat on the floor and cried and apologized.

Then his father crouched down next to him, hugged him, kissed his hair that was full of glitter and bobby pins, and told him "I always prayed to the gods I would have a beautiful little girl. I'm overjoyed that they listened to me for once."

He had never, ever cried so much in his life. but, for once, they weren't tears of fear or sadness. But happy, happy tears. Especially when his mother came up behind them, wrapped her arms around them both and whispered, "My sweet daughter, mother loves you."

Somewhere in the background he heard Daniel squel and say, "Yay I have a sister!"

Daughter. Sister.

One day, Mother and Aunt.

She had never been happier.

...

There had never been a proper announcement. She was Greek after all. Being gay or bi or transgender was not, in any way, a big deal. That day her parents and brothers found out. And they told the rest of the family. The only sign that anything had changed that was that the next time they all got together for a dinner at Nicky's parents place, each and everyone one of her big family members pulled her aside at some point and hugged her. Tio Percy, Nico, Frank and Jason. Tia Reyna, Annabeth,Hazel, Piper. PJ, Adrian, Evan, Henry, Jade, Peyton, Emmy, Theo, Chloe, Marisa, Nicky, even little Layla and Alana.

As long as they accepted her, loved her, nobody else really mattered.

...

It was her Papi that suggested she got a new name. She told them she didn't like the name Damon, because, obviously, it was not a girl's name. For a good month the family just called her Dee, and she liked it. But she liked her fathers plan, she hadn't ever thought of renaming herself until he mentioned it.

"It should be Greek," She told her Papi as they riffled threw the Internet together together one night at the garage.

"Then your mother has nothing to complain about." Papi agreed with a smirk. "Now lets see mm...Alexandra?"

"Um. No."

"Anastasia?"

"I have read Fifty Shades of Grey and because of it I can not even consider the thought."

"Bethania?"

"It would make to many Beth's in the family." She said, thinking of Tia Annabeth.

"Dorkas?"

"Please tell me that's one of your jokes, Papi." she said, her wide brown eyes growing even bigger.

"Uh, guess not. well what about-Oh yeah this one!" Leo grinned at his daughter and scooted the computer close to her. "Penelope!"

"Thea," she repeated, letting it roll off her tongue. "Thea," she repeated. "Thea. Thea, isn't that a name of a goddess?"

"Who cares!" Leo looked. "Yeah, goddess of light like from a zillion years ago, never heard of her now a days, I think she was like the mother of Helios and Selene, but it means 'goddess.' What do you thing medal-bee?" 

"Your nicknames are weird Papi." she said.

"I've called you medal-bee since you came out of her mom, little lady, so Thea or not?"

She thought about it for a moment, rolling the name around in her head. Imagining her mother waking her up, while whispering that name in her ear or screaming that she was late for school or had to do her homework, her friends calling it down the hallways at school, her teachers saying it at parent teacher conferences, Chiron asking her to give a demonstration at camp. 

"I like it." she decided.

"Good. Now, go get papi a can of grease and a wrench so we can get the heck home, Thea."

Thea got up with a grin and did what her father asked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hope you all liked Thea and her story, you'll of course be seeing her in almost all chapters when the kids are older but you'll also see her when she was still Damon and they're will be hints of her struggle as a child , and I will make at least another chapter from her POV from when she starts dating etc


	7. PJ Love Interest Part Two: The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pj sets down the 'rules' with Adrian, and they may or may not get broken about a million times by both of them

Nico let him stay at home for a entire week, but really it wasn't like he would have had much of a choice even if he had wanted his son to go. The poor kid was too distraught to leave his room to go to meals let alone face Adrian again at school.

The friday dinner at the Jacksons was even canceled. It hadn't been canceled since Nico had gone into labor with Alana seven years previously. 

On Sunday Nico sat him down and convinced him to go back to school, because it wasn't like he could avoid it forever.

So PJ did go back to school that Monday.

…

Adrian was depressed, he felt like absolute crap for what had happened the week before, making his best friend cry, not having the guts to contact him since, not being able to face his own mothers, not able to even think of how it made him feel. 

He felt ashamed that he had gone ahead and asked out Georgette because he wasn't brave enough to think of his feelings.

He had told Henry, Evan and Luis what had happened, which probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. Evan threatened to beat his ass all the way down to Tartarus, though Henry stiffly agreed to stay mutual and Luis just burst out laughing and called them all stupid as hell.

He was leaning against Luis’s locker, the Latino babbling in his ear about something or other, probably all about that hot substitute teacher in #308. He didn't know, he didn't care, he didnt even take that class, he just nodded and tried to look like his head wasnt about to explode because of so much feeling. 

of course those feelings just intensified when he saw PJ come around the corner, holding his thin Zoology book in his hands as he walked blindly to his locker right next to Luis’. The others saw him too and went quite.

PJ looked good. Tight jeans. converse. black tee. blue plaid shirt.

he was almost hurt by the fact his friend looked totally unaffected.

But then he remembered PJ crying when he rejected him a week before and his hurt feelings instantly went away. 

“Hey guys,” PJ said with his usual dorky grin. He turned back to his locker and shuffled around for a few moments, taking out his Pre-Algebra, Oceanology and Greek History books and stuffing them ungracefully into his shoulder bag. 

“Hey.” Luis, Evan, Henry and Adrian all said.

“Please tell me I missed the dissection of that starfish.” he said, still rummaging through his locker. There he was, acting like the regular ole PJ they all knew and loved, hating the dissection of any sea animal ever, even something as common as a starfish. Still holding the kindness he always kept just under the surface, always hiding it by acting like a idiot.

“Yeah we did it on Wednesday.” Adrian found himself answering. shit shit shit, why did he talk? was he even allowed to talk? was he allowed to be within five miles of PJ?

“Good because I’m not making that up.” Or maybe he just didn't want to do it because he was lay, it was always hard to tell with PJ. PJ finally closed his locker and began fiddling with his bag, finally pulling out wrinkled piece of paper. “Now which of you assholes is walking with me to the office to hand this shit in?” 

Luis, Evan and Henry all looked at one another and quickly walked away, leaving the blond alone with the grandson of Hades and Poseidon. PJ didn't even hesitate.

“Lets go idiot.” Aw PJ, always with the sweet words and loving endearments. 

Amazed, Adrian followed after his friend-or was it now ex friend? gods he hoped it wasn't, he didn't want to lose PJ as a friend.

“Can you believe I had fucking pegasus fever? I mean I’m the grandson of Poseidon how the hell is it even right that i could get pegasus fever.”

“Pegasus fever?” Adrian repeated, his eyebrows forwarding.

“Yeah, its kinda like swine flu, except its from Pegasi. You have hallucinations and a really high fever and blackouts, shit is awful.” What?

“Hallucinations?” he repeated. Gods Adrian say something intelligent. Please, everyones silently begging you too.

“Yeah, Dad says they started on Saturday, apparently I tried to like, make the shadows into time portals while naked. Seriously fucked up.” 

“Time portals?”

“Gods of Olympus did you have your fucking pumpkin latte this morning because you're stupider than normal. Yes, time portals, thats what I said.” 

He stared at his friend. “PJ theres no such thing as Pegasus fever.” 

“Yes there is.”

“My father is the god of medicine, I know every sickness known to man, theres no such thing.” PJ stopped walking and looked at him, his eyes unreadable and his mouth firmly set. Adrian flinched as PJ grabbed the front of his shirt and backed him up against the lockers, his eyes misty and wet.

“You couldnt just agree with me, could you?” PJ’s voice cracked and his mouth trembled, his eyes wavered, not able to completely met Adrian's honey brown gaze. 

“I was trying t-to just move on from it, I was trying to pretend nothing had happened so we could just move on and I could just get over you, but you just had to be a smartass, didnt you? Fucking relatives of Athena piss me off.” PJ backed up and shoved him rather gently in the chest. He looked down at his feet, his breath uneasy, Adrian didnt dare to even move a eyelash. 

PJ looked up at him sharply, the same he look he got while fighting monsters in his sea green orbs. “Dont talk to me,” PJ whispered, poking his chest. “Y-you ruined everything, we just….we just can't be near each other right now, alright? dont talk to me, call me, text me, come near me, touch me, nothing. You're still invited to my parents house, but I swear, don't say a word to me or I might scream. If we’re ever going to be friends again I just need to be away from you for a while alright?” Without an answer from his former best friend PJ turned on his heel and finished his journey to the office so he could hand in his fake note of sickness. 

Adrian slowly, very slowly, gathered his bearings and turned on his heel to walk in the opposite direction of the office even though his class was that way. His heart ached, but he wasn't sure why. Because his life long friend no longer wanted to speak to him? that he had hurt PJ so bad? he didn't know, for once, he just didn't know the answer to the problem.   
…………

Percy wasn't surprised to find his son seated on the kitchen island with a bowl full of blue ice cream and whip cream when he got home from work, but that didn't mean he hadn't hoped the scenery would show him something different then his sons utter heartbreak.

“Hey, how was school?”

PJ waved his spoon as a answer that he deemed appropriate and acceptable. 

“Bad?”

PJ placed his head on the table and fed himself that way.

“Alright bad I guess.”  
…..

PJ wandered around the house, not knowing what to do with himself. He had done his homework, even cleaned his room and done his other chores, taking out the garbage, sweeping the stairs, bringing his laundry down and starting it up.

Eventually he found himself sitting in the empty living room with Westover, his parents, well really the family's dog, but his parents had had Westover since before he was even born. He had learned in elementary school that common dogs didn't live past about twenty years. But Westover was almost sixteen and seemed as lively as a puppy. 

He laid himself down on the floor, his head on a throw pillow. Westover wondered out from his dog bed in the corner and plopped himself down next to him, curling his body up against his, his spiky ears tickling his forehead as he licked at his cheeks. Westover was a pure black german shepherd, and was often referred to as “my REAL first baby,” by his Papa on several occasions. 

“Mmm, if I asked you to bite off certain hanging things from Adrians body would you?” He asked.

Westover cocked his head in interest.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around the furry beast, Westover turned so his back was facing PJ’s front and then just laid there with him, letting PJ hide his face into the warmth of his back, his silky coat tickling his nose. 

It certainly wasn't Adrians arms, but Westover was the second best thing. And, of course, he actually loved him in return.

…..

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Nicky poked his head out from the door in the ceiling. “Um, looking for my old mythomagic duel set, Papa said he put it up here, seen it anywhere?” PJ grabbed the sides of the attic ladder and walked up to the dusty wide space.

Labeled boxes were neatly pressed into the tables along with several old pieces of furniture, a lot of things from their childhood, book shelves filled with over flowing picture albums and scrapbooks. Old tables were covered in knickknacks and boxes full of their old school projects and art work, it looked like Papa hadn't thrown a single one of them out.

“What color are they?” PJ asked.

“Um, Purple I think, their the Croatia Plus Expansion Deck.”

PJ wandered around the attic with his brother for the distraction. It was best to keep himself busy, but the thing was, looking for the deck only distracted his body, not his mind. He started looking in the bookshelves, knocking over scrapbooks and photo albums. A striped blue and yellow one fell open, the page displayed a picture of him and a eight year old Adrian at one of their many family sleepovers. The blondes hair was already growing long and fell in waves all over his forehead, he himself didn't have his Mohawk yet and his hair was a disaster and one of his front teeth were missing, a late baby tooth having finally fallen out. He sat there for a moment, looking at the picture.

“Hey what are these doing here?”

PJ put the photo album back and turned to find Nicky standing over a tumbled over box. Over fifty Cosmopolitans were spread over the dusty wooden floor, all displaying a different actress and announcing all kinds of new things having to do with sex, dating, celebrity news and fashion. 

33 New Sexy Positions 

Water Sex

His Secret Sex Spot

Spice Up Your Holiday

He grabbed the box and looked at the label. Nico’s Collection #23. “Um, I guess their Papa’s from when he was younger and dating Dad.”

Nicky grabbed one from the floor and opened it up. “Wow,” he said with a blush. “40 things to do while naked is quite...interesting.”

“Let me see that.” PJ snatched the mag away, Nicky leaned over and picked up a Holiday addition one. 

Ten minutes later the Jackson brothers were found in the living room with a box full of Cosmo’s and six pack of Diet Coke with Uncle Grovers personally recorded pipe songs playing in the background, he had gotten quite nice over the years. Dad still cringed everything time ‘Born To Be Wild’ played but Nicky was convinced that it held a certain charm to it. 

“You know,” Nicky said, ruffling threw some decade old advice articles, “Some of these might actually help you out.”

“With what? 25 ways to make your Mohawk as blue as the Circassian Sea? I dyed it blue once and I will never do it again, there was blue dye all over my goddamn sheets. And it faded in like two weeks.” 

“Because you have to bleach it first, I told you that. No, theres a whole bunch of articles about ya know, how to get guys to like you, maybe you could try some out.”

PJ rolled his eyes. “Adrian likes me, he loves me, he’s just….not IN love with me. Besides if anyone needs that crap its you.”

Nicky spluttered. “Henry likes me!” he insisted. 

“Not like that he doesn't.” 

Nicky threw a magazine at him, moving some water from the vase PJ was sitting besides to flip the the page he wanted his brother to look at. 

13 ways to make him notice you THAT WAY

PJ scowled. “Do I look like a needy, lonely thirty something women who hasn't gotten laid since college?”

“Well you’ve never even gotten laid, AND you spent a week sniffling into pillows and eating gelato so yeah, kinda.”

“Sassy as ever I see.” Pj replied. “But seeing as the fact you can't speak to Henry without stuttering you should stay shut, little bro.”

“What in the gods name are you two looking at?”

They both jumped and turned to find Papa standing there, about five boxes of X-large pizza in his arms. His brown eyes traveled over the overflowing box of sex related magazines and back to his eleven and fourteen year old sons. 

“Um,” PJ began. 

“Percy!” Papa hollowed out the front door. “Come parent your sons.”

A long groan came from outside. “Why are they only my sons when they do something wrong?”

Papa walked into the kitchen carrying a pizza pile that was nearly as tall as he was. A moment later Dad came in with his own stack of Pizzas. 

“What did you do boys?” He asked, Uncle Jason, Leo, Frank and Aunt Annabeth, Reyna, Calypso, Piper and Hazel walked in after him with their children in tow. The women gave them one look and followed Nico into the kitchen, laughing in amusement, most of their children following them as well. Only their Uncles, Luis, Evan, Henry and Adrian stayed behind to watch. 

“Okay,” Dad said, putting his pizza’s on a table, there was a few boxes of enchiladas from their parents favorite Spanish restaurant in New Athens on top as well. “You have a minute to tell me what the hell those magazines are about before I let Papa deal with you.” 

“There not even ours! Papa’s the one who had them up in the attic, we were just looking at them!” Nicky said, his face bright red and avoiding Henry’s gaze at all cost. 

“Nicholas Grover Jackson.” Percy scolded. 

“We weren't reading anything inappropriate, we were looking for my old Mythomagic set and the box fell.”

“Yeah,” PJ agreed. “I mean Nicky was looking at 40 things to do with a naked man but thats besides the point, because he's a perv, I on the other hand, am innocent.” 

Before Percy could respond Nico walked back into the room, his hands on his slim hips. He walked past his husband and stood in the middle of the room, “Alright boys,” he crouched down and started packing up the worn Cosmo’s. “I’m taking this back up to the attic with Nicky to get his deck with him, and you, PJ, need to wash up and get out of those sweats because we have more guests coming over young man, and you both will stay away from these magazines and never touch them again, understand?”

“Gods, you're acting like we were laying around reading PlayGirl.” 

Nico gave him a look that silenced him at once. He held the box in one hand and then grabbed Nicky’s hand and walked upstairs with his nearly identical son at his side, pouting and blushing red. 

PJ stretched and walked up stairs without sparing any of his friends a glance. Upstairs he changed into a pair of frayed jeans, a blue and black striped pullover. When he got back down stairs there was literally a party going on. His Papa had meant it when he said more people were coming over. Coach Hedge, Aunt Millie, and their son Amos were over. Uncle Grover was there with his kids Willow and Casper, and Uncle Tyson and Aunt Ella with their daughter and his cousin Mia.

Well at least now he knew what the pizza and all those cheese enchiladas were about. 

He slipped back upstairs and put on some shoes so they would be more protected by the stampede of hooves downstairs. 

“Hey PJ!” His godfather, Uncle Grover said when he came back down, he gave him a tired smile, trying to look like the very thought of PEOPLE pained his very soul at the moment. He gave him a hug and then went on to great Uncle Tyson, his only uncle that was actually his uncle. Well, Uncle Frank was his Uncle by marriage. 

“PJ looks sad.” Aunt Ella squeaked to the whole room, she effectively gained the attention of about ten different people. 

“Nah Aunt Ella I’m fine.” He insisted. 

“Ten signs of depression in male teens by Avery Ukr-”

“PJ LETS GO ON THE TRAMPOLINE!” Nicky shrieked suddenly, shadow traveling the ten feet to his brothers side. 

“Mm. Yeah sure.”

“Not before dinner,” Papa sing songed, coming out from the kitchen. “Come eat before the pizza and enchiladas get cold.”   
….

PJ was very aware that he was stress eating. He was sitting across from Nicky and next to Marisa, who was watching him closely out of the corner of her eye. Nicky was stress eating as well but that was because Henry was sitting right next to him.

Adrian was sitting with his sister and mothers, but he was in perfect sight from where he was sitting, his blond hair was perfectly combed, as always, his reading glasses were on top of his head, pushing his bangs to the side. He looked utterly ridiculous. And so, so cute. He tore into yet another piece of pizza while cutting up a enchilada and silently screamed at Aphrodite and Cupid for doing this to him.

Adrian laughed at something Willow said, his brown eyes brightened up.

“Marisa pass me that fucking garlic bread.”

“No swearing at the table Perseus Jackson Junior.” Nico chided from across the room.  
….

It was when he had spent a good three hours on the trampoline with Nicky, Chloe and Emmy and most of their guests had gone home that he found himself alone with Adrian on the back deck. His honey brown eyes widened when he noticed that he was sitting out there all alone with him, something that both hurt him and made him want to laugh. 

He had to hand it to Adrian though, he followed the rules. He sat on the long patio furniture and kept his eyes far away from PJ’s thin, tall form that was stretched out over a patted lawn chair with his feet up on a matching ottoman. His pullover had ruffled up to show off his tanned, bare belly, he scratched at his abdomen and tugged it down into place, any piece of uncovered skin just made him feel more vulnerable. Like Adrian was judging it, rejecting it as he did him, it made him feel unwanted and ugly. It didn't seem to matter that they had both seen each other naked before.

He curled his legs up and tucked his chin into his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

He could feel Adrian looking at him and his vulnerable position in interest and confusion. Maybe even in concern. but he dared not to let himself hope.

“Food was nice, wasn't it?” He muttered.

He saw Adrian shift around in his seat. “You can talk, I don't mind.”

“How are you?” was the first question from the beautiful bastards mouth. Damn him, he just made him so fucking furious because he somehow got his heart to skip with just those three stupid, common damn words.

“Gaining weight I apparently needed.” Which wasn't really a proper answer, but what did he care?

“Oh.” Ah, and for once the great grandson of Lady Smart Answer doesn't have a intelligent reply.

“Yeah.” 

“Um….” You should have had another one of those pumpkin latte’s this morning to help make your brain function like a normal persons, or maybe just stop them altogether, they might be soaking your brain to death. That was what he wanted to say, what he would have said he hadnt fucked everything up. 

“You look good.” PJ said finally. 

“Um, thanks.”

“Georgette probably did you over though, you hate pink.” he eyed the pink button up color that was poking out of his snow white sweater that held tight to his taunt muscles and nicely shaped biceps. 

“Um, it was a gift.”

“Of course.” he replied sarcastically. “How silly of me that your Perfect Girlfriend would ever want to change you, especially because she wouldn't have gone after you if you weren't Perfect already.”

“She’s not that shallow.” Adrian replied calmly. 

“I’m sure she isn't.” Again the sarcasm was thick and heavy, but the next line was entirely sincere. “ I mean, Aunt Piper isn't shallow at all, but all Daughters of Aphrodite are different, right?”

“Right.” Adrian stared at him for a moment and sighed. “You know, PJ, I heard that the fatal flaw of Children of Hades is holding grudges.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I think you're more Hades then you think.” 

“So what if I am?”

“Then I would say its dangerous and stupid, you don't really want to hold this against me forever. And Georgette. She didn't do anything wrong.”

“And I heard the fatal flaw of children of Athena is pride,” PJ replied icily, “Which seems to have been passed right down to you, your so fucking full of yourself.”

“Your mad at me because I didn’t return your feelings,” Adrian said softly, eyes on the glistening pool. “You're holding a grudge over something I have no control of.” 

“Your such a fucking asshole,” PJ said, rocketing to his feet. “I changed my mind, you're not allowed to speak to me ever again, and get out of my house.” He turned to walk back inside.

“Just don't hold it against me forever. Please.” 

Just walk away PJ. 

“You don't care about me anyways, what would it matter?”

Adrian got to his feet, and ignoring PJ’s ‘rules’ he grabbed his wrist and forced his friend to face him, his chest pressing up against PJ’s, their faces were close, close enough that Adrian could see the flush that PJ always got when he was about to cry on his cheeks, he could see the wet, salty liquid grouped at the corner of his eyes threatening to tumble over, and he could see the vulnerable set of his mouth, the way his lips wobbled. 

“You don't get to say that,” Adrian whispered harshly, his grip tight around PJ’s thin wrist, “you don't get to say how I feel about my best friend.”

“Ad,” PJ whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek, curling and then running over his lips, “I don't think we’re best friends anymore.”

Adrian let out a sob, he wasn't aware that he himself had began to cry but here they both where, chest to chest, tears on their cheeks, their gazes locked. “I dont want to lose you.” Adrian confessed.

“I know.” PJ whispered, a hand came up, the one that Adrian didn't hold, and wiped a tear off his cheek. “I dont want to lose you either, but like I said, maybe we can fix it...in time.”

“I don't want maybe!” he spat. “I don't want somedays, I don't want any of that bullshit, I just want you to be my best friend like you always where.”

“I know,” PJ repeated, again in a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

And with that, he pulled his wrists out of Adrian’s grasp and went back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please leave comment on your opinion of PJ and Adrian's relationship


	8. Chapter 8

It was when PJ was eighteen, Marisa was sixteen, Nicky was fifteen, Layla was ten and Alana was nine, just a month or so after Nicky's frog had died that Nico realized just how....lonely he was. 

No, no not lonely, because he had Percy. But then again, Percy had been extremely busy lately, he had opened up a brand new aquarium in New Rome and was having constant troubles with the construction, the animals, the staff, everything. He was always coming home late, and when he didn't he was always on the phone, all the way threw dinner and even sometimes as Nico tried to fall asleep while nuzzled into his side. 

He felt lonely yes, but it wasn't anybody's fault. Percy was busy, it wasn't like he was purposely ignoring him, he was just running his business and supporting their family. And the kids..well the kids were getting older, PJ was months away from going to a college in New Athens and probably moving into a apartment with Adrian. Marisa was already preparing for her SAT's day and night, she had gotten her drivers license, he and Percy had gotten her a car like they had for PJ when he turned sixteen, she was independent for the most part. Nicky...well, he wasn't having problems with depression anymore. He had patched things up with Henry after Fitz died and they were getting along better then they ever had, Nico suspected someone would be making a move there soon, and his son had a good head on his shoulders, he had applied for a job at Katie Stoll's flower shop and was waiting for a reply. 

The little ones, his girls, were growing up much faster then he could handle and they too were getting much more independent, they no longer needed help with getting dressed or brushing their hair or doing their homework. They cleaned their rooms and put away their toys and like their siblings, they were well behaved for the most part and well rounded, though both of them were rather shy sometimes. Especially Layla. Alana was always practicing her ballet for the recital that was coming up, Nico went to every practice but he knew he wasn't really needed there. He helped Layla with her sewing and knitting sometimes but she was learning quickly from the help of the Internet and books. Layla still had insecurity's about her weight, and he feared that she always would, but she seemed to be doing much better then she had when she was being bullied at school. 

His kids needed him, sure, but it just happened less and less frequently.

Lonely.....lonely and useless. 

Nico wasn't much of a crier. He cried when his children were born, he cried the few times he and Percy had had very serious fights (though serious was really being thrown around because in reality the subjects were stupid and they didn't happen often) he cried when his children cried because it broke his heart, he cried when Percy cried, he cried when his sister cried.

He hardly ever cried for himself, not really. He had cried a lot over Percy when he was younger but that was because he was depressed and lost and confused. He cried when Bianca died, and again...he did it a lot. 

But as he grew older it happened less and less and less. Unless one of his children lost it, then he just couldn't handle it.

Nico wasn't much of a crier, but one day he went up into his and Percy's bedroom, shut the door, laid on the bed, and cried into his pillows. 

PJ found his oldest younger sister standing outside of his parents bedroom, a deep sadness clouding her sea green eyes. 

"Whats up, M?"

Marisa shushed him and gestured towards the door, PJ raised a brow, pocketed his phone and leaned towards the door. Sniffling. Crying.

"Papa's crying," Marisa said sadly, a tear slipped down her cheek and PJ stared at her in disbelief. 

"How come?" He too felt sad for his father, because he never, ever wanted him to be sad. But it wasn't anything to cry over, especially because Papa would just cry worse if he knew that he had made one of them cry. Marisa shrugged in answer.

"Should we call dad?" he asked. As if to answer, the door opened downstairs and he could hear their dad saying hi to Alana and the sound of him kissing her on the forehead. PJ turned and went to find his dad in the living room, off of his phone for once.

"Dad," PJ said, he nodded up the stairs. "Papa's crying. Now be a good husband and handle that." 

Percy frowned and walked upstairs, knocking on the door. No answer, but their was no longer any noise coming from behind it. He opened the door and walked in to see Nico indeed crying, clutching Percy's pillow to his chest, his face red and slicked with tears.

"Nico, baby, whats wrong?" Percy slid up the bed so he was wrapped around Nico. Nico shook his head and buried himself further into the pillow. Percy carded a hand threw Nico's hair, brushing his bangs off his forehead and away from his eyes so he had a better view of his face, his big brown eyes full of tears. 

"Nothing," he sniffed. "Nothings wrong. I'm alright." he sat up and wiped at his cheeks. "Dinner's in the oven. How was your day?"

Percy frowned and grabbed Nico's hand, making him stop wiping up his face. "Nico," he said more firmly. "Whats wrong?"

Nico shock his head and went to go off the bed. Percy grabbed him by the waist and placed him determinedly in his lap. "Now," he said, voice turning firm. "Tell me."

Nico bit at his lip and shook his head, not meeting his husbands eyes. of course, this made Percy worried. He hooked a finger underneath Nico's chin and tilted his head up so their eyes locked.

"Nico," Percy said sounding stern but affectionate. "We've been married for almost seventeen years, you can tell me anything." 

"Percy," he whispered.

"What is it?" 

"I'm.....lonely." Nico said, not able to meet his husbands eyes.

Percy's heart dropped into his stomach. Nico stared at him when he didn't respond right away, he kept his eyes down on Nico's lap, the green orbs looked watery and sad, his muscles were tense from where they were pressed up against Nico's body, his body slowly started to shake.

"Percy?" 

"Nico....are you saying you want a divorce?"

"What?" Nico screamed so loud Percy almost landed on his ass when he jumped. "Why-why would you say something like that?" he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. "Do....do you want one?"

"What? of course not!" Percy said, eyes wide. "I was just......you said you were lonely and I-"

Nico shook his head frantically. "No no no, god Percy your so stupid.....I mean....just because I'm lonely doesn't mean I want a divorce. I never, ever want to be with anyone besides you, don't you know that?"

Percy nodded immediately and hugged Nico around the waist. "I don't want to be with anyone else besides you either, Nico." He wiped Nico's black bangs off of his forehead and kissed him right between the temples. "Now....lets talk about this...problem."

"Problem?"

"Problem." Percy nodded. "Its a unacceptable situation that needs to be fixed at once." 

"Its just," Nico began. "The kids don't really need me anymore, I've been the stay at home parent since PJ was born and now even the little ones don't really seem to have to depend on me anymore. Not really. I always had the kids for company, they're was always something I needed to do for them, but now.....well, I'm not really needed. Sometimes, but I miss having someone to dott on all the time. And well....I have you, but you've been busy with work and I appreciate everything your doing and I'm proud that your expanding your business but..." he trailed off and shrugged.

"I see," Percy pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Well, I should have everything figured out by Thursday so....how 'bout I take you out to Gardner's Friday night. Jason owes me several favors," he grinned. "I can ask him to watch the kids, and we can have the whole house to ourselves after."

Nico's eyes brightened. "Really?" he whispered. 

"'Course baby," he kissed Nico sweetly. "You know you don't have to ever hid how you feel from me." 

"I know." Nico sighed. "I just....didn't want to bother you when you were busy."

"I'm never busy enough that I don't have time to listen to something you or the kids have to say."

.........................

"Now, kids." Percy said, hand resting on top of Layla's head. "All of you are gonna be super good for Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper right?" he said. His five children stood in the front room of the Grace house, PJ leaning against the wall and grumbling about why he couldn't sleep over at Adrian's instead, Nicky staring quite openly at Henry, while Marisa stood between her sisters, holding each of their hands. 

Jason grinned at him. "They're always good. Now you two kids have fun, and don't break the bed when you get home."

Marisa's nose crinkled in distaste. 

"Ew," Nicky muttered.

PJ pretended to throw up all over the floor. 

Percy rolled his eyes, thanked his friends again, and guided his husband out the door and back to giant black SUV they used to cart all their kids around in. Nico had out right refused to drive a mini van, so Percy brought him a nice black SUV that Nico definitely liked better, thought it basically still gave him the same 'house wife dropping off the kids to soccer practice' vibe. Thought Percy didn't dare say that out loud, he would probably lose a kidney. 

They arrived at the Gardner's not twenty minutes later, Percy making sure to give his husband extra attention just so how special he was. Nico raised a brow at him in surprise but went into the restaurant as Percy held open the door. Miranda Gardner's older daughter Pepper was working as hostess that night, she smiled at them brightly, grabbed menus's without either of them having to say so much as word and led them to a wine colored leather booth in the corner. She had her fathers looks, russet colored hair, hazel eyes, some freckles spread over her cheeks, but had her mothers kind smile and sweet personality. 

"Thanks, Pepper. Tell your mother we said hi." Percy said as they slid into their seats. the girl nodded, keeping that wide smile on her face.

"Of course Mr. Jackson, your waitress will be right over." She gave them a little wave and went back to her post. 

"Well," Nico said in amusement, eyeing the nearly empty area around them. "You certainly went all out for this date."

"Just made sure we had some privacy," Percy grinned. "Now what do you wanna talk about? You have my complete attention."

Nico rolled his eyes but smiled. "Well," he admitted. "There's not much to talk about." he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Mmm....we need new curtains for the living room, Alana spilled fruit punch all over the old ones and I cant get the stain out."

"You want to talk about curtains on our date?" Percy asked.

"Well." Nico paused. "What else do you want me to talk about?"

Percy shrugged. "Not sure, really. What did we use to talk about on dates?" he teased.

Nico grinned. "Well when we were teenagers is was Music, tv, food, milk to cereal ratio, war, Disney movies, monsters," his voice dropped to a whisper. "sex." Percy winked at him, though he mostly just looked like a adorable idiot. "Then we got older and it was the house, our friends, their kids, our kids, your job, my househusband duties, vacations, cartoons. And once again, sex."

"Will we discuss sex tonight?" Percy asked hopefully. 

"If you behave." Nico warned.

"Aw," Percy whined. "You know I cant do that."

Nico stiffed a giggle and opened up his menu for the first time, eyes skimming over the lists of delicious food. "We havent been here in forever," he said as they picked threw the pages,"We need to visit Miranda and Mark more often. I still cant believe they got married," he mussed. 

"Your sister is married to a son of the war god too, Nico."

"Not what I meant," Nico scowled over his menu. "I just mean they used to fight all the time at camp."

"So did Katie and Travis, remember?" Percy said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah," Nico chuckled as he turned a page.

"And you." he added.

Nico looked up, quirking a brow. "Mm?"

"You argued with me all the time when you were a kid." Percy pointed out.

"We never argued." Nico disagreed shaking his head. "I mean, I yelled at you when Bianca died and when you tried to convince me to stay at Camp, but in between then...you just assumed I hated you. It doesn't count. Besides, we never fought when you started to like me."

Percy considered that. "Mm, guess your right. We didn't argue, you were just mean to me. Like PJ was mean to Adrian and Nicky was mean to Henry, I guess its just something that runs in the family." 

"Ha ha," Nico chuckled sarcastically. "I'm so amused. It only took you over twenty years to notice."

"I might be slightly oblivious." Percy said, smiling innocently.

"Sweetie, Fifteen year old Adrian was a little oblivious, your the Tartarus of obliviousness, your obliviousness is a endless pit that goes on for eternity."

Just then their waitress appeared, Miranda's other slightly younger daughter, Paulina. She had more of her mothers looks, but her fathers personality, though she was still a sweet girl nonetheless. She had short brown hair and wide cornflower blue eyes. "Hey Mr and Mr Jackson," she said, shooting them a bright smile. "What can I get for you guys?"

"Can you bring us some wine?"

"What kind?" 

"Um," Percy glanced at list of whines, he apparently spotted one he liked because his eyes widened and he beckoned the girl forward, she leaned in and he whispered in her ear. 

"Good choice." Paulina paused. "Or so my sister tells me. Anyways, Appetizers?"

Percy rattled a new one off, after getting the approval of Nico, and the girl wondered off with their orders on her little notepad. Percy shot him a grin over the table and reached out sothey could hold hands over the table. Nico blushed, which only made Percy's grin widened.

"Your cute when you blush." Percy told him.

"Shut up."

"Nico my dear, sweet husband, no one has gotten me to shut up my entire life." Percy said. The saddest part was that he was actually being serious. 

"Sadly." He replied as Pauline came around with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She sat a glass in front of each of them, popped the cork off and poured them each a half glass or deep burgundy wine. Nico thanked her and picked it up when she walked away, he brought the glass up to his nose and took a brief sniff, then smiled and looked up at Percy, touched.

"This is the wine we had at our wedding."

"I can be romantic." he said proudly. 

"When Aphrodite feels bad for me," Nico chimed in, he took a sip and hummed. "Nice."

"I know you like the fruity wines better. Red over white and everything. " Nico glanced up at his husband as he took another sip, it warmed up his body that had gotten chilled by the cold air outside, it looked like it was going to snow. He hoped that it would, then maybe the girls would want to go out to play and he could watch them, or maybe they'd want him to play with them. That sounded nice. Layla loved the snow. 

He was somehow still amazed that Percy cared and took note about those little things about him. They had been married for more then a decade and had been together for half a decade before even getting married, but he still found it incredible. Astonishing that THE Percy Jackson, the boy who had won his heart when he was just ten actually cared about him, loved him in return. 

"Percy?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Percy smiled. "I love you too, Nico."

Oddly enough, that night turned out to be one of the most romantic nights of his life. Whether it be the dinner, or the teasing small talk or playing together in the light patches of snow that had began to fall on the way to the car. Or the amazing, gentle, sweet sex when they got home. 

Nico wasn't so lonely anymore, as long as he had his husband and his best friend by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda wanted to...discuss? something with all of u. I kinda want Nico and Percy to have another baby, like 99.9% sure on the decision that they will, but i was just wondering what all you thought of it. Its most likely gonna be a boy so they have three and three, idk, i think it would be cute, what do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

Surprisingly, it took Nico nearly three months to figure out that he was pregnant. Again. For the sixth time in his life. Damn Percy and his amazing stamina and stubborn sperm that demanded to grow inside him and come out into the world to wreck its adorable havoc on it. 

Okay, that's weird. 

It was just a few days after Henry and Nicky finally, finally gotten together. But a story for another time. It was early March, there was a light patch of snow on the ground, the pregnancy test was up in his and Percy's shared bathroom on the edge of the sink. He was sitting at the island in the kitchen, a cup of warm Cinnamon Bun Black Tea in between his shaking white hands. And he sat their, not drinking his tea, and thought. 

Was he happy to have another baby? Well yes. It was his child, Percy's child, he would always want one of their children, no matter how small their life force was or what their financial circumstances were. And just for those who are interested, Nico was proud of his husband to say they were doing very well . He be so lonely anymore, he would have someone to dott one like he had told Percy he had missed. He knew Percy would be ....pleased, or would he? He would never want to get rid of one of their children either, he had came to realize that when he was pregnant with Alana. But they were older now...maybe Percy would be upset, or disappointed or....something. 

But he was worried, not only about Percy, but about his other children. PJ was about to graduate from high school, would he feel that the baby was taking his earned attention from him? Or would Nicky feel that people no longer cared how cute he and Henry looked together when they were cooing over his baby? or would Alana be upset, because she had been the baby for the last nine years and now another child was coming along to 'take' her position?

What about their friends? What about all their friends children? What about-

Nico stopped himself in his tracks, shaking his head, he knew that all this worrying just made his blood pressure spike which resulted in the baby stressing and he did not want that. 

The front door opened and his quiet house was immediately filled with a bunch of rowdy teenage boys and his eldest daughter, who was holding another SAT prep book in her hands, her lips pursed in concentration. Luis and Evan were bickering about something, again, which wasn't that surprising, just like Adrian and PJ they were just a couple that bickered a lot. Henry had Nicky perched on his back and was carrying his newly made boyfriend into the kitchen, a big stupid grin on his face that would have made Nico laugh usually. 

"Hey Papa," PJ said, walking to the fridge. Sigh, just like his father.

"How was your day Papa?" Marisa sat, kissing his cheek as she followed her brother to the fridge.

"Hi Papa," Nicky said as Henry sat him down on the kitchen counter. 

Nico burst into tears.

Yes, very explainable, their was obviously a perfectly logical reason for crying Nico, good job, Hades would be so proud of you. 

"Zio whats wrong?" Evan asked, leaving his bickering with Luis behind and approaching his Uncle. 

"Nothing, nothing," he insisted, waving his hands, he wiped sloppily at his face and took a deep breath was supposed to be relaxing. But new tears just took their place as he wiped the previous ones on his jeans. Adrian handed him some tissues with a concerned look on his handsome face. 

"You've been crying a lot lately, Papa," Marisa noted, she took a tissue and wiped at her fathers face with a frown. "Is everything alright with you and dad?" Her wide green eyes were anxious.

"Everything's as wonderful as its always been," he assured her, patting her small hand. "Papa....just has something new on his plate at the moment that's he's thinking about."

Nicky came up behind him and wrapped his small arms around his shoulder. "What is it?"

Nico pursed his lips. "Mm, I'll tell you later, alright sweetheart? I just....need to talk to dad first." They all nodded, the boys backed off, but his three children continued to hover over him with worried expressions, their big eyes melted his heart. It was so sweet, their concern, it was the attention he had been craving for so long. But then he scolded himself, his children had their own problems and excitements at the moment, it was wrong of him to want to worry them just for attention. He flashed them a smile threw his tears and got up, telling them to go watch TV and then walked upstairs. 

He wondered around for a little while, looking for something to do. He went in Layla's room and fixed up her purple sheets so they were neater and re stacked the pillows so they were in place. He adjusted the throw rug even thought there wasn't anything wrong with it, he took her cup of water from the night before and emptied it out into the sink before returning it to her bedside, now empty. Once he found he couldn't adjust anything else he went into Alana's room and did the same. He did Marisa, Nicky and PJ's rooms after that and then went into his and Percy's spotless room before rolling onto the bed, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples to fight off a headache that was coming on.

When he found he couldn't get comfortable he got out of bed and went downstairs to see the seven teenagers sitting around the living room, discussing him in soft voices. He decided to leave them alone and entered the kitchen and went about cleaning the already spotless counter tops and island. 

The front door opened, bringing him out of his trance. "Nico,"

Ah, so that's what they had been talking about. 

His husband walked in wearing a bright blue polo shirt with the aquarium logo on the right breast and full length black jammers on his legs, like he had gotten the call right in the middle of training some sort of sea creature, which he probably had. two to five was his training time before he packed up and went home on the week days. 

"Hey," He said, blinking to clear up his hazy thoughts.

"Whats wrong?" Percy wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his chin down on top of Nico's head. Nico wrapped his smaller arms around his husbands torso in response, nuzzling his nose into his warm chest. "Percy," he mumbled into the slightly damp fabric. 

"Whats wrong baby?" Percy whispered sweetly. "Tell whats wrong. No secrets remember?"

Nico nodded, he remembered. "I....I..." god how did he got about saying it? calmly? would he be able to do that? would he be able to conceal the sobs that were fighting their way up his throat would he- "Starfish," he whispered. 

"What?"

Nico leaned back and wiped at his eyes, not able to meet his husbands nervous green orbs. "Starfish." he repeated, not able to find something within him that gave him strength to continue, to explain himself. 

Percy's brows knitted together, quickly filing threw all of his previous thoughts and memories. There was nothing about starfish in there, so he thought further back, and further back, and further back....until he finally got it about five minutes later with Nico still staring up at him with his big worried brown eyes and a trembling mouth. Hey, give him a break, the memory was from a good eighteen years ago....except it didn't really make sense.

"Your.....going into labor?" he asked, raising a brow and giving his husband the once over.

"Well," Nico whispered, looking at the white floors, his hands came up to play with the buttons of Percy's polo. "I will be in about six months." He looked up anxiously when Percy didn't reply, his eyes were slightly widened and full of surprise but his lips were curved into a small smile. 

"Oh," he said finally and his eyes were suddenly filled with excitement he wrapped his arms around Nico and gave him a tight squeeze around his chest, avoiding his belly. "Its been so long since we've had a baby in the house," Percy said excitedly. "I was hoping-well never mind, doesn't matter now."

"Hoping what?" Nico asked worriedly. 

"Hoping you might have gotten pregnant that night we went to Gardner's, we didn't use a condom and well...." Percy pulled back and gave a little shrug, beaming brightly down at his husband. "I kinda miss it, having a baby around I mean, and I figured you needed the company when the kids and I were out, and I know your upset about, you know, PJ moving out soon, we both are, so this might lighten the mood a bit." Percy kissed his forehead. "There's also the fact our family is getting even bigger. Which, I think I've said a zillion times, is a very good  
thing."

"So your not...angry or something?"

"Nico I'd never be angry about having another baby, we could be in our fricking eighties and I'd be whipping my walker in the air and whooping in my old person voice." Percy grinned.

"Your so stupid." Nico sobbed as his eyes clouded over with tears again. 

"You love me though." As he replied he got down on his knees so he was face to face with the little bump hiding under Nico's burgundy sweater. He pulled the cotton up and nuzzled his nose gently against Nico's belly.

"Well hello there," he cooed. "So I guess you get to be Papa's new best friend for the next eighteen years, a best friend that he dotts on and coddles until you explode a little inside but that's alright because he's adorable and you'll learn to love him for it. Just so you know kid, he's probably gonna keep you in a stroller until your like seven and still hold your hand when you go grocery shopping til your like thirteen." 

Nico swatted the top of his head. "I will not," he hissed.

"He's lying." Percy told the baby bump. "He's gonna hover over you every single day of your life, but that's what makes him so wonderful, because he loves you and your big brothers and  
sisters so, so much." Percy settled down farther so he blooped down on his butt and then continued to talk to the bump. "Now lets see, well there's your big brother PJ, he'll be super busy  
when your born but I'm sure he'll come visit you when you can, he's really stubborn like your dads, and has a temper, also like both your dads and all of your siblings. He's dating this   
cool dude named Adrian, he's like your cousin and he's super smart like your Aunt Annabeth and um....then there's your big sister Marisa, who's the most mature all your  
siblings, she's super proper but really gentle and understanding and patient. And um, then there's your other big brother Nicholas, we call him Nicky, he's named after your Papa Nico,  
he's really shy and wears glasses has been obsessed with your cousin Henry since he came out of the womb, Henry's a pretty awesome dude, because I obviously wouldnt allow him to  
date Nicky if he wasnt, he's pretty smart when it comes to emotional stuff though, which is good. And then theres your sister Layla, who's the sweetest little girl on the face of the planet,  
and she's a really good sewer which means tons of your stuff will be personally made by her. And then theres your soon to be big sis Alana, she's a ballerina and she does ballet like twenty  
hours a day or something and she never eats hamburgers or pizza which kinda makes me doubt if she's my kid sometimes," Nico slapped him on the head again. "Kidding, kidding, shes  
your big sister, one hundred percent, and she's super awesome and cool and sweet just like all your other siblings, so yeah, I cant wait to see what your like cuz I know you'll be just as  
talented and wonderful and kind hearted just like all of they are, alright....bye kiddo." 

"Your having another baby?"

They both startled at the high pitched voice that burst threw their peaceful glow of pregnancy excitement. Percy shot to his feet and kept a protective hand on his husbands shoulder as  
they turned to see their five children, Adrian, Henry, Evan and Luis hovering in their doorway, slightly surprised expressions on their faces, like they had been healing from a great  
shock for some time....had they been listening the whole time? Psh, probably, knowing their kids. The question had came from Alana, who was twisting her short black hair into a bun  
on the back of her head, a nervous habit of hers. 

"Sweetheart-" Percy began.

"Are you?" Alana pressured, her small face neutral.

"....well yes."

there was a long silence as everyone waited for her response, they weren't expecting a loud, drawn out squel of complete joy.

"OMG I GET TO BE A BIG SISTER, I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A BIG SISTER YAY YAY YAY YAY!" She started clapping her hands and hopped so quickly that her hair started to come lose and  
hang around her flushed tan cheeks, her big green eyes shining like sea gems. 

PJ came forward, Nico's eyes quickly wiped over to his sons seemingly emotionless face, the others were watching the exited little girl but he only had eyes for his eldest son. To his   
complete pleasant surprise, PJ hugged both him and Percy rather tightly.

"Just promise me that if its a boy you wont find a way to name him after each other....again. Its enough. Its happened." PJ patted them both on the shoulder then leaned down to squish  
his nose into Nico's side.

"Hello there, I feel as if I wasn't properly introduced, so i'll do it myself. I'm your big brother PJ and for the record I am not just stubborn for the hell of it theres is clear thought out reasons  
of why I'm stubborn its other people who just don't see the very obvious reasons of why im stubborn let me explain...." 

Nico leaned over his first baby to kiss his first love with a smile.


	10. PJ's Love Interest Part Three: Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein PJ makes a new friend, Adrian is really, really confusing and confused with himself and basically nothing is explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> multiple people asked for more pj and adrian and so here it is

"Hey PJ."

PJ raised a eyebrow at the contents of his locker at the sound of the slightly familiar voice then closed it, peering around to see the boy leaning up against the locker against his. 

"Um. Hey Axel." 

Axel Felixon stood before him, he had god blood from Mercury, Minerva and Hecate with mysterious gray eyes and dark brown, almost black hair that lay mussed and ruffled on top of his head. He was wearing his 'signature' black leather jacket with a light green t-shirt underneath and ripped dark washed jeans and black vans, he was smirking down at PJ who was just a inch or two shorter then he was, showing off his bright white teeth that many girls and guys alike swooned over. He was guy who hung around in the hallways instead of going to class and was almost always in detention, he had a dark red motorcycle, had a person on his arm every week, was kicked out of Hero Squad for bad behavior, was two years older then him and had far to many X's in his name. In other words he was a 'bad boy.'

"Anyways," Axel said, his smirk growing wider. "Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Hang out?" PJ repeated, raising a brow. 

"Yeah like..." he winked. "Go to the movies or hang at Mason's World or make out on my bed."

PJ frowned. "Um...."

"Come on," Axel prompted. "Whats keeping you back?"

Absentmindedly PJ glanced down the hall to where Adrian was standing with his arm around Georgette's was it, he was talking with a few of her friends and had dragged Henry, Luis and Evan over there with him. Axel followed his gaze and let out a snort.

"What?" he asked, amused. "That guy? Come on, baby, you can do better then him."

"I..." PJ bit his lip. 

"I mean," Axel continued. "No one will say it to your face because their all scared of your dad but we all heard about you know, him rejecting you, and people are laughing, kiddo." he said,face turning serious, PJ looked back at him, eyes widening. "Some even say its pathetic, especially Georgette's friends, but," he smirked again. "If you where to go out with say....me? They would have to shut the fuck up, wouldnt they? 'specially because everyone wants me, buttttt you would be the one to get me." he winked. "And I'm much better at kissing then Adrian, trust me." 

PJ stared at him, his mind still half shocked. "I...."

"So?" Axel let out a chuckle, sexy and deep. "Yay or Nay,babe?"

....

"Dude are you going to Mason's World tomorrow or not?" Luis said as they walked up the front steps of PJ's house, they had a presentation to work on for Chemistry that was due on Monday they had been ignoring and avoiding for the last few days that they had to finish up. 

"Well," PJ admitted. "I'm going to Mason's World tomorrow but not with you guys." His best friend raised his slightly quirked up eyebrows at him in question.

"But we've been planning to go for like two weeks, dude you have to go!" Luis said,stopping in his tracks and looked at him with a frown.

PJ rolled his eyes. "Isnt Georgette and her friends going?" 

"Well yeah but....you dont have to be near them."

PJ snorted. "you go ahead and hang with your new best friend, I'll be busy anyways." Before he could open the door Luis grabbed his wrist and looked at him seriously.

"Dude," he said looking PJ deeply in the eyes. "Dont say shit like that. No one could ever replace you, we're just trying to buddy up to make Adrian feel good."

"Adrian," he said sourly. "Has a big enough ego without his friends being puppies to his girlfriend." With that he tugged his hand out of Luis grasp and walked into the house, Marisa and Nicky where already home and sitting at the island being served sandwiches and juice from Papa who was cleaning down the counters.

"Hey," Luis sang as he walked in.

"Do any of you ever go to your own homes?" Marisa asked, taking a calm bite and rolling her eyes. 

"Nope." he then plopped his butt down and grinned at Nico. "Hey Tio."

Nico smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey sweetie,sandwich?"

"Yes please." Luis smiled, Nico kissed his cheek. "Such a sweet boy," he said while going to the fridge, he looked back at PJ who was hovering in the doorway, looking irritable with his  
arms tightly crossed over his chest. "Want a sandwich, baby?"

PJ shrugged. "I guess." 

Nico frowned. "You dont want a sandwich? Are you sick?"

PJ's frowned deeper and scowled. "Nice thing to say."

"I like my babies with appetites." Nico responded, his brown eyes narrowing, he turned his gaze over to Luis who just shrugged in answer. "Mm," he hummed, sliding Luis's sandwich   
infront of him. "I'll find out eventually."

Nicky grinned. "Papa knows all."

Marisa and Luis nodded while PJ rolled his eyes and accepted the sandwich Nico offered him with a kiss on his cheek.   
....

"So why the fuck cant you come with us to Mason's World tomorrow?" Evan asked as he helped clean up after dinner a few hours later, Adrian, Henry, Luis and PJ were also helping Nico  
clean up after dinner, his Papa stood at the sink a few feet away, his ears clearly open to the conversation but his small, pale face expressionless. 

"I am going to Mason's World, I'm just not going with you." PJ clarified, rolling his eyes and putting some left over food into his Papa's wide selection of Tupperware. 

"Who are you going with then?" Henry asked curiously.

PJ considered his options for a moment, wondering how he was supposed to answer. "A friend."

"A friend?" Henry snorted. "We all have the same friends dude and they're all coming with us."

"Its a new friend," PJ snapped. "None of your business." 

All his friends stopped what they were doing and raised their brows at him, silently asking 'what the fuck PJ' but in a calm, loving manner. Just then, Percy, Leo, Frank and Jason all popped  
in, asking where the heck the cake was.

"In the oven, you nosie brats." Nico said with a snort. "Never pleased no matter how much I feed you." Percy grinned and came up behind his husband, he wrapped his arms around his  
waist and kissed at his neck sweetly, fingers gently rubbing his skin. 

"Theres more important matters at hand then cake!" Luis announced. The fathers turned to look at him like they had never heard of such a thing. Something being more important then  
cake? No way, not possible.

"Whats that?" Uncle Leo asked, tinkering with something absentmindedly. "Hey Percy bro, can I put a new attachment to your sink? Because I've been doing these house hold approving  
things and I need a test dummy."

Percy turns his sea green gaze over to him. "Whats it supposed to do?"

"Increase the water pressure for less scrubbing time." Leo announced proudly, hands falling to his hips as he shot his friend a wide grin.

"Yeah no," Percy replied with a snort. "Nico and I both like are plates intact thank you very much." 

Leo pouted. 

"Anyways," Percy said, moving away from Nico with a final kiss to the check and placing a hand on top of Luis' curly head. "Whats more important then cake? Because I'm pretty sure   
that cake is blue, and I've never heard of such a thing."

"PJ has a mystery friend he's going to Mason's World with that he wont tell us about." Evan reported.

"Oh yeah?" Percy raised his eyebrows at his son. "And whom said you could go to Mason's World with your mystery friend instead of your regular friends anyways?"

"Papa did." PJ said, not looking up from the pan he was emptying. 

Percy looked at Nico in betrayal. "You what?"

Nico turned his brown eyes to his husband, brown eyes that slowly turned black as they glared him down, he was obviously warning his husband to keep his mouth shut as they quietly  
communicated threw glares and movements of the face. 

"Where are the laser beems? Frank you told me there would be laser beems next time! Its no fun watching them fight if their's not violence. Dude turn into a feral beaver or something,"  
Frank rolled his eyes at Leo and smirked a little, watching the fight closely.

"He's going." Nico whispered finally.

"No." Percy whispered back.

Nico nodded. "Yes."

"Nope."

"Percy," Nico said firmly, warning.

"Nico." Percy responded, eyes narrowing. 

Finally, Nico relented, much to everyone shock and PJ's horror, Nico had never lost a glare off before, especially not to his husband.

"Fine," he said, turning back to the sink. "He cant go, but I hope you enjoy being sex less for two weeks." 

Percy spluttered, his eyes widening. "What?"

"You heard me." Nico said as all the teenagers gagged in horror and PJ hung his head in shame. "If he doesnt go. No sex. For two weeks." 

Percy was silent for a moment, Nico scrubbed calmly at the plate in his hands, Leo, Jason and Frank all waited for their friends reply, eyebrows up and lips clamped together so they  
wouldnt laugh at his misfortune. A giggle escaped Leo's mouth, Frank elbowed him in the ribs. PJ, Adrian, Henry, Luis and Evan all shared awkward looks as they stood in the even   
awkwarder silence. Percy looked like he was struggling to think, his mouth twisted and he mouthed a few words before shaking his head, then nodding, and then making a face like he  
was deeply in though. 

"Two weeks?" he asked finally.

"Two weeks." Nico hummed.

Percy went into silence again, reconsidering his thoughts with a deep frown, finally he let out a long, drawn out, heavy sigh and PJ could see Nico smile at the sink.

"Fine," he muttered. "He can go." 

Leo broke out into loud giggles and didnt even silent when Percy shot him a aggravated glare, he made a loud cracking noise and Jason and Frank followed suite. "Whipped," Leo cackled.  
"Percy Jackson is sooo whipped ca-slash!" He held onto the counter as he giggled his face turning red from laughing so hard. 

"Yeah like your not." Percy sighed. "Fine, fine. But I do wanna know who this 'mystery friend' is." he said, turning to his son.

"Oh...nobody," PJ said nervously. "Just um....Axel Felixon."

"What?" Everyone turned to Adrian in surprise as a glass he had been drying shattered in his hand. "Axel Felixon? Axel Felixon?!?! Are you KIDDING me?" He nearly shouted. "You've   
got to be kidding me! Your going on a date with HIM?"

PJ scowled. "Its not a date, we're just hanging out."

"Axel Felixon," Adrian hissed. "Does not hang out with people, he uses them because he's a manipulative, caniving snake!"

"You've never had this big a problem before," Luis muttered, Adrian glared at him. 

"Because he's never gone after someone I've known my entire life before, you can't do that PJ, just no."

PJ glared at him. "I already got permission, so go crying too your mommy if you have a problem with it. Or your girlfriend, whichever you prefer."

Adrian spluttered for a full minute before composing himself and saying, "Your just doing this to get back at me, you know I hate that guy!"

"I know its hard for you to grasp the concept." PJ spat back. "But my entire life does not revolve around you, your going with our friends and your girlfriend, and I'm going with Axel, you'll  
have plenty to do without me!" 

"Thats not the point!" Adrian replied furiously. "Axel only goes after people for either sex or to start trouble and with you its probably both!" 

"So what if he was?" PJ snapped, color dusting his tanned cheek. "Its not like your interested, so what does it matter who I go out with or not? You cant control me, Adrian, I know you  
like to think you can, but you cant. I like Axel, he's nice to me, he actually notices me, so I'm going!" 

"But he-"

"I can take care of myself!" PJ growled. "You dont think I can take him? Seriously?"

"Thats not what I said," Adrian muttered, eyes on the counter top.

"Then what was it then?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I just...." Adrian sighed and wouldnt meet his eyes, he fingered at the hard, clean counter top and bit at his lip, PJ saw that the other parents had gathered around the doorway to see  
what the commotion was. "I just dont wanna see you get hurt." 

PJ sighed threw his nose loudly and put down the pan he had been cleaning off. Slowly and kind of unwillingly he rounded the island and wrapped his arms around Adrian's neck, the blond  
didnt seem surprised and wrapped his arms around his waist, Adrians's head rested on top of his head and he fought back a blush, this was the closest they had been in weeks, he missed  
hugging his friend, being near him all the time.

"Stupid protective lug," PJ said into his shoulder. "'Sides are you forgetting who my parents are?" 

Adrian smiled. "I get first swing." 

"Whatever you say, Ad."

"Now kiss." Nicky whispered from under the island.

"Nicky shut the hell up."

...........

PJ didnt have to wait long at the front entrance of Mason's World the one and only amusement park that New Athens had, opened ll year long because it was magically enchanted, like  
camp half blood, except more powerful so it was always, always seventy five degrees except in the water part where it was eighty five degrees so it was warm enough to enter the freezing  
cold water. It was one of PJ's favorite places ever especially because Luis's uncle Jake was the one who had made it along with his brothers, Uncle Leo being one of them, and because of  
it, they got free year round passes. 

Axel got there five minutes after he did, and he was kind of relieved he wasnt getting stood up, especially because his ride wouldnt be there until five, it was eleven now, because his   
parents had taken his younger siblings out somewhere. He forgot to ask them where, but his parents HAD assured him if anything went wrong to just go find his friends and call them   
and they'd come get him as soon as they could. So at least he had back up. 

The guy looked good, he had to admit that. Not as good as Ad, a part of his mind said but he quickly wiped all thoughts of THAT squeky clean. He was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt, dark  
washed shorts that went below his knees and dark gray converse. Mm, PJ had to appreciate his style, it was a lot more edgy then Adrins more like his own- 

gods stop comparing him to Adrian!

He held up his year long pass and waved it in Axels face, finger running over then 'bring a friend with you free' line right at the bottom, the brunet smirked at him, gave him a nod and   
followed him in. He wondered where Adrian and the others guys were doing with all their other friends....and Georgette people. They didnt have a very, very large group of friends out  
of the main five of them, most of them were just acquaintances, but some like Tucker Stoll and Max Mason were true friends that they had been going to school and camp with since  
they were about four. 

"So what do you wanna do first?" Axel said, holding a arm out towards the theme park. 

PJ shrugged. "Um...no idea. Rides?"

Axel smirked. "Over fifty rides in this place, babe, wanna hit 'em all?"

PJ smirked back. "Sure, big and bad." Axel snorted and led him to the first rolacoaster  
.  
They went on rides until two o'clock and by then they had covered all the rolacoasters, which PJ thanked the gods for because into those three hours he had almost thrown up three  
times, cried during a upside down one which thankfully no one saw, and almost took of Axel's hand he was gripping it so hard, he took PJ being freaked out all in good grace and didnt  
even tease him about it. Axel insisted they go get lunch and that he pay for it so they did just that. 

"Hey how old are you kid?" Axel asked as they waited for their cheese fries and chicken strips to be ready. 

"Fourteen," he shrugged. "Gonna be fifteen in a few days."

"Mm," Axel hummed. "Happy early birthday then."

PJ looked over at him in surprise. "Thanks dude." Axel just shrugged and paid for their food, accepting it and their drinks on a tray and then carried it as they looked around for somewhere  
to sit. 

"Fucking hate eating standing up," Axel muttered, eyeing the filled tables.

"Hey dude! PJ, over here!" PJ turned around with Axel to see his friend sitting at four big tables pushed together with a few empty seats open, Luis was on his knees on a seat, waving his  
hands around like he was flagging down a airplane. He gave Axel a look and they walked together over to the tables, he saw a few of Georgette's friends and or sisters looking at him and  
Axel in distaste but he just gave them a big mental fuck off and continued on his way. Georgette made a show of wrapping one of her arms threw Adrian's meeting his gaze with cold  
blue eyes, he snorted and laced his arms threw Axel's who smirked widely. Two can play at that game, sugar.

Luis patted the seats next to him, PJ gladly took his food and soda away and dipped a fry into the melted cheese, to busy with giving Adrian's girlfriend the evil eyes. Evan, he noticed,   
didnt look to comfortable being around these girls, which made him a little happy. Okay, very happy, at least someone was on his side. 

"Axel," a blond girl sniffed at his hang out buddy. "Who let you in here?"

Axel winked at her and the girl scowled. "Thankfully not you."

The girl gave him the stank eye.

"Oh Heather," he pouted. "Still sore over that one time?" 

"That one time was this summer." she glared.

"Your lucky I remember your name," he snorted.

"We've been going to school together since we were three!"

"Your point?" he asked, taking a bite of his food. She growled at him and continued to eat her Kettle Corn with the furious of a tiger. 

"Now kids," Adrian said sarcastically. "Is that how we behave at the table?" Georgette rolled her eyes as PJ laughed into his drink, Adrian's eyes lightened up just as Georgette saw her  
mistake and let out a high laugh that split PJ's ears right open, Adrian looked at her as if he had never laid eyes on her before. Henry giggled on the other side of Luis and Evan smirked   
while Luis stuffed his face in his food so he wouldn't laugh.

"Just having my fun." Axel smirked before continuing to eat his food. 

"SO!" Luis said, shooting PJ a big grin. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Rlacoasters." PJ replied.

"PJ nearly take off your hand?" Adrians asked Axel, not really looking at him. He felt touched....the fact Adrian was trying to get along with Axel for PJ, even though he knew he really,  
really didnt want too. 

Axel held up his hand to show red marks all over his hand and popped the p as he replied with a "Yup." 

Adrian shot him a grin and he returned it even as his heart hammered away in his chest. "Same old PJ, scared of heights but still going on."

"Dude, always." he replied.

They finished up rather quickly, he and Axel, because when they said they wanted to do all the rides, they meant it, and Mason Land had A LOT of rides, when they were done they sat  
up, PJ punched Evan's shoulder, knocked Henry upside the head because thats how they expressed their love, and ruffled Luis hair. As he passed by Adrian, he considered just not doing  
anything, but those glares Georgette's friends were giving him pissed him off so he leaned over and kissed his friends tanned cheek before rushing off with cackles of delight. 

"DUDE YOUR FACE!" He heard Luis snicker. 

They went on ten more rides, making conversation that was surprisingly light and pleasant, Axel didnt even tease him or call him babe, PJ actually found he could keep up a intelligent,  
mature conversation. Or well as mature and intelligent as PJ could get before he started to get bored. They were just leaving the Tea Cups (manly tea cups though, because they were  
manly men) when PJ saw the most surprisingly or horrific, he couldn't decided, thing he had saw all day.

"Is that my PARENTS?" he asked in disbelief, coming to a stop. Axel stopped too and looked on over. 

"Mm," he hummed. "Looks like it."

"Walk calmly and quickly away," he hissed.

Axel framed his mouth with his hands and shouted across a few rides. "YO MR. JACKSON!" 

And of course his fucking dad decided to pay attention for once and turned. They were sitting on the side lines as Layla and Alana went on some kiddie ride, looking like they were having  
the time of their lives. His dad waved at them as he cursed every god that he had ever heard of very loudly in his mind. Fucking Jupiter, Fucking Athena, fucking B-

"Hey there kids!" 

Dad, dad no.

Fuck my life, WHY?

"Heyyyyyyyy dad." he said slowly, telling him with his eyes to please go the fuck away before he died. 

His dad had his arm slung over his papa's slender, thin shoulder, he was wearing a dark blue shirt and a [pa pair of cargo pants while Papa was wearing his usual black skinny jeans, and  
black shirt, papa was holding Layla's hand and dad was holding Alana on his back. Quietly observed his younger sisters, they both had hats in the shape of suns on their heads, because a s  
smiling sun was the logo of Mason's World, which wasnt all that surprising because he was married to Will Solace, now Will Mason, who was a son of Apollo. They both wore T-shirt with  
the logo to like this was effing disney world and denim shorts with cute matching purple sandals. 

"Hi sweetie." Nico beamed at his son like he hadnt just walked in on his hang out date thing he was doing with Axel. He had said no to the date, but Axel had insisted, so they had decided  
to just hang out. As friends, but it also felt like a date. But then again, he'd never been on a date, so how did he know? No, hang out was much better. They were just hanging out. Yup.

"Heeyyyy." he shot Axel a look out of the corner of his eye, only to see him smiling the slightest bit in amusement. 

"Having a good time?" Percy asked, Alana dropped down from his back and decided to hold his hand instead, her wide sea green eyes filled with amusement, her small lips twitching as she  
fought a smile. So she was in on it, of course they were. He was surprised his aunts and uncles werent hiding in the bushes with camo hats. Actually...they probably where. 

"Yup, so go away now." he waved them in the right direction. Far, far away from him.

Axel smiled slightly. "PJ," he scolded, tone a little mocking. "Be nice to your parents."

"Yeah PJ," his dad said, eyes gleaming, was he silently laughing at him? That shit, he was. "Be nice to your parents."

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Nico said, still beaming. Shit, PJ told himself to not look at the man who had given him life. No, nope he couldnt do it, he couldnt look at  
his Papa's face and deny him anything, a horrible trait he had gotten from his father. Even when he was a kid he couldnt, sure he would grumble and complain, hell he still grumbled  
and complained, but he still did what Papa wanted him to do. 

"Well you have and I'm fine, so you can go go now."

"Your sisters and brother wanted to go to stay when we dropped you off, I think we'll be here for the rest of the day." Percy said innocently.

"Nicky and Marisa are here too?" he asked, horrified.

"Yup." And as if on a cue, he heard Marisa's loud voice from like thirty feet away, Nicky's following after.

"Hey PJ!" they came running up to them, sweat on their faces and grinning up hugely at him. Nicky got distracted rather quickly though, as he noticed Axel standing right next to him  
and looked at his bare biceps with wide eyes. Mentally cheating on your daydream Henry I see, he though. 

"Muscles." he said as if he had never saw them before. And that was a lie, because dad liked to be shirtless a lot. Weirdo. That was probably why Papa was so happy when he was home.  
Ew. PJ no, dont go there, thats gross, thinking about parents doing the do was unacceptable punishment to his own mental state. 

Axel stiffed a laugh and grinned down at the short boy. "Hi."

"Your Axel right?" Marisa asked, her sea green eyes narrowing at him suspiciously.

"Yes, mam."

"Hi!" Layla blurted out from Nico's side, sounding like she had been trying to get the word out for a long time now. Probably was, his little sister was very very shy and kinda awkward,  
just like Nicky when he was a kid. And still was now.

Axel's face softened like marshmallows and body pillows when he saw Layla peering at him with her big brown eyes from around Papa's legs. "Hey there," and even though he was  
several feet away he crouched down so he was on Layla's eye level, the little girl beamed but somehow doing it shyly. "I like your hat, my little sister has like a trillion of them."

"Daddy always gets me a hat." Layla said conversationally. Percy now looked a little confused, like someone had swiped the floor out from under him and he was wondering why he   
wasnt falling yet. Layla hardly ever warmed up to anyone this quickly. 

"You dont have a sister." Marisa snorted in disbelief. 

"I do," Axel replied calmly, not taking her eyes off of Layla. "Her name is Vera."

"I like that name." Layla pipped up.

Axel grinned. "So do I."

"He has a brother too," Nicky jumped in. "I go to school with him."

The brunet nodded. "Yeah, Corbin are you the Nicky he told me about? The one who cracked the playground open in fourth grade when someone pushed your sister off the slide?"

"Yes." Nicky replied proudly. He pointed to Marisa. "And thats the sister."

"Well, nice to meet the Legendary Nicky and girl-who-got-pushed-off-the-slide-that-one-time."

"And now we gotta go so bye!" and with that PJ grabbed Axel by the hand and dragged his ass as far as he could in the smallest amount of time possible.

At five o'clock PJ was leaning up against his parents SUV while holding the biggest stuffed Spongebob styled jelly fish that he had ever seen in his entire life. Adria-um he meant Axel had  
won it for him, which he had found hilarious at the time. Because Adrian was total fucking shit at carnival games and Axel had gotten this on his first try. It was kind of amazing, and cheesy,  
but Axel insisted he didnt want it and gave it to him because it made him laugh because you know....grandson of poseidon and all that.

"Nice fish." He looked up and his heart startled a bit, Adrian looked gorgeous in the sunlight, all golden and blond and green because of his shirt. 

"Thanks."

"He get that for you?"

PJ shrugged. "Yeah."

Adrian frowned. "Oh." 

"He was nice, wasnt he?" he found himself asking, because he wasnt sure what else to say, and yeah, he wanted to make sure it wasnt his imagination that Axel turned out to be a really, really nice guy. 

Adrian looked at him like he was crazy and snorted loudly. "Yeah, whatever you say." 

PJ frowned in answer, he was sure he wasnt going insane. He was nice before they had lunch, when he met PJ's dads, and afterwards. 

"He was nice to me." he muttered.

"Because he wants to get in your pants." Adrian snapped, his voice surprisingly sharp.

PJ sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend, deciding not to comment. 

"PJ," His voice was so foreful that he looked up at him in surprise. "Your not actually thinking about letting him are you?"

PJ raised a brow at him. "I dont know am I?"

Adrian stared at him for a very long, very uncomfortable moment. "I dont even know you right now." And walked away, leaving PJ alone in the parking lot holding a spongebob jelly fish with that cliche hanging in the air. 

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i can reveal right now is that axel is a very, very complex person and he isnt really as big asshole as he seems, he and pj never get romantically involved even though though everyone thinks they are next chapter is probs gonna be adrian figuring his shit out which is gonna be so very interesting trust


	11. Congrats Your Pregnant Because Your Dad Offended A Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so yeah, in words he could understand 'he was pregnant with Percy Jackson's child because his dad was insensitive, congrats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thing about Georgette and Axel that's unrelated to the chapter but oh well: I think everyone can see PJ/Adrian as kind of a male, slash Percabeth, but with touches of Nico and Reyna's character. Now in the development of Percabeth in the books there where two other love interests besides each other, Luke and Rachel, and I kinda tried to make Georgette a combination of them. She has more of Rachel's appearance, her red hair and her seemingly friendly personality and how smart she is, and like Rachel kinda had Percy for a while, Georgette has Adrian. Now Georgette's character is more like Luke's, she starts off as this seemingly perfectly friendly and talented and looked up to person, but then in chapter ten we see she has a bit of a darker, bitter side with a hit of manipulation. And Axel is guys I think could have been possible good matches for Nico and or Reyna, he looks kinda like Alabaster but he has more of Ethan's personality, kind of dark and off putting but he's doing it because he's trying to fix and protect something and Axel's definitely trying to fix and protect  
> something, which will be explained more later on. And then there's just well....he's also like Jason, he's kinda intimidating and you expect something of him, but deep down he's just kind of this really nice dude who's friendly and understanding and just trying to help. So yeah.

It was a few weeks after his eighteenth birthday that Nico found out he was pregnant. He and Percy had been living together for a little over a year then, because Percy had asked him to move in on his 17th birthday. 

On his eighteenth birthday, which he was informed was the day of the babies conception, Percy and he had gone on a date and had gone for a ride in his blue convertible around the hills of New Athens because there was no snow and well...Nico liked going for drives, and he really loved Percy's blue convertible. And well, it kind of down poured even though it was the end of January, Zeus was apparently in a bad mood that day for one reason or another. Percy had pulled over because he couldn't see shit and they had had sex in the backseat for the first time without a condom because well, Percy had intended sex for that day, but it was supposed to be back in Manhattan back at the apartment. 

So yeah, obviously no condoms and a boyfriend with seemingly endless stamina despite the fact he lived on pizza and cheese burgers and fries obviously equals baby if you have ovaries and all that jazz. 

Except, you know, the critical fact Nico didnt know he had such organs in his body. Thought sometimes....times that he had thought were completely random, since the time he was about twelve he got cramps in his stomach and felt a little blotted and off and got a little moody, well, Percy had once joked he had a 'man period' which had landed him a night on the couch, but he had gotten it checked out by a doctor and he said he was probably just prone to stomach aches.

He didnt ever consider the fact you know....he was ovulating or whatever the hell it was called.

No blood equaled no period right? Wrong. 

But at the time he hadnt connected the dots, because this was all explained to him later by his father and a very, very amused Artemis.

So anyways, one day he woke up and he ran from Percy's and his bed and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He markdc it down as one of those stomach aches the doctor  
told him he was prone too.

But it happened the next day, and the next, and the next, and went into the next week. 

He started noticing weird things happening to his body, like the fact he had been throwing up for over a week yet his stomach looked...bigger, like he was bloated. He had poked at it a few times and yeah, it was a little off putting and he felt all gross and weird and he didn't feel comfortable in any of his clothes and he ate everything in the house even though he would just throw it up, all of a sudden he couldn't eat coffee or crackers or soup or butter because it all sent him gagging down the hall to the bathroom. 

The thing that really start to freak him out though, was when Percy started to notice. They were having sex like usual, just in their bed and in the missionary position, and no, their sex life is not boring, not at all its just that they like doing it the old fashioned way sometimes, and Percy had licked at his nipples, and the noise he had made made them both freeze and look at each other because neither of them had been expecting THAT. Usually the whole nipple play thing made him squirm and whine a little but he had never whimpered in pain before.

"Sorry," he had spluttered. "There um...sensitive." 

And they were sensitive, he had noticed, even the fabric of his shirt made his nipples throb a little. 

The final stray for him really had been the mood swings and the eating.

He was then in his second month of pregnancy, though he didnt know it at all the time. One day he screamed at Percy for leaving crumbs on the carpet right in front of all their friends and then had cried about it for a good hour. He realized that his female friends, um, well all except Annabeth, were acting a little irky as well, but no one mentioned anything about it. 

And then he went on a eating spree. He had wondered the streets of New York after running errands for his father, and getting quite handsomely paid he might add, Percy had still been at work and he had been starving. So he kinda walked around Manhattan and eat whatever smelled good. And a lot smelled good, so he ate a lot. Pizza, Chili Dogs, Donuts, Fried Dough, he ate a container of cheese covered Thai noodles right outside of some restaurant he didn't even know the name of, Cinnamon Buns, Burritos. Finally he went home with a bag full of chicken nuggets and french fries from burger king and ate it while sitting on the kitchen floor with a entire bottle of cranberry juice. It shouldnt have mixed well, but the thing was it did. 

Finally he had a "I'm tired of these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane" moment and stormed up to a Olympus and demanded a appiontment with Apollo himself. 

And instead of getting a real proper answer from the god of medicine the god had just taken one look at him and had said 'go talk your father' and then had sent him on his way with a sunny smile and a strict 'no shadow traveling' rule. And when he got there well, imagine his surprise when Artemis was sitting in a silver chair in his fathers throne room with her small hands clasped in her lap.

Thats when he got the story.

About Three hundred years ago, the Olympians and Hades were celebrating winter solastice and Hades had made a very, very insensitive comment about women. And Artemis took offense to this, rightfully so, and cursed Hades' sons to bare children so they would know the pain of being a women to teach good ole' Hades a fine lesson in being a decent godly being. And so yeah, in words he could understand 'he was pregnant with Percy Jackson's child because his dad was insensitive, congrats."

And then Nico may or may not have had a brief mental breakdown that included crying on his and Percy's worn out, slight torn on the bottom leather couch. 

Lets just have a run down on his and Percy's current life style.

He was eighteen.

Percy was twenty one.

Nico made a living by doing errands for his father.

Percy worked two jobs and was making his plans for his aquirium in New Athens with Leo.

They ate off plastic plates every night because they where both too lazy to do the dishes.

They both avoided doing laundry like the plague until they were both out of underwear and sometimes even then they go comando. 

They have sex on every piece of furniture, every wall and every flate surface in the apartment. Multiple times. 

When Percy got home that night, it was only to find Nico crying on the couch. Percy had been, of course, rather freaked out by his boyfriend display of wild emotions and had demanded to know what was wrong. Nico had just shaken his head and turned away from him, lips trembling as he hid his face in his pillow and wept.

"Nico," he said, voice paniced. "Whats wrong?"

"Percy," he sobbed.

"What is it?" he whispered, he sat next to Nico and wrapped his arms around him. 

Nico looked up at him, his eyes wide and frightened, his long black curls sticking to his face due to his tears. "I'm pregnant." he whispered.

Percy blinked, his arms going slack a little. "You what?"

Nico let out a shaky sob and explained to him what Artemis and his father had told him. The young hero took the news in silence, wearing a slightly shocked expression and a small frown, he kept his arms around Nico protectively, though his hold was now loss and easily breakable. When he was done Percy sat in silence for a few moments, eyes a little glazed over, his usually tanned skin was ghostly pale like he had just came crawling out of Tartarus or something.

"Percy?" he whispered timedly.

Percy came back to life all at once and looked down at him. "What do you want to do?"

Nico bit his lip and looked down. "I....Percy...it-"

"I can tell you already know what you wanna do," Percy said, running tan fingers threw Nico's curls. "Tell me."

"I wanna.....I wanna keep it." he admitted.

Percy's finger hooked under his chin and made him look up at him with big watery eyes. "I do too."

"Really?" he asked, unsure. "Percy are....are you sure?"

Percy smiled crookedly and kissed him. "Yeah. I mean, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really freaking the fuck out inside right now, but I couldnt ask you to get rid of our kid,   
and I wouldnt want you to either."

Nico's eyes brimmed with tears and they slowly trickled dow his face, he sighed in distaste and quickly wipped them away. "Fucking Hormones," he whispered.

"I dont think I like this crying thing though," Percy hummed, arms tightening around his boyfriend. 

"It kinda comes with the kid." Nico snorted. "So do the food cravings, do you know how many carbs I've taken in the last few days?"

"Ah," Percy grinned. "Shouldnt be surprised, our kid is gonna be a carbs kid, they dont do lettuce."

Nico smiled slightly and whipped at his cheeks. "Just like their dad."

Percy grinned and then all of a sudden laid Nico down on the couch and stuffed his face in the Nico's stomach personal space. "Well hello there, spawn of mine, this is your dad speaking..." 

He knew this would not be the end of the drama. They're would be arguments, money problems, disagreements, personal issues, a lot of moving around a schedule they had both came to be comfortable with, but that's was all alright. Because for a moment, just one, everything was okay. He was pregnant with the spawn of the boy who had saved Olympus twice, the legendary


	12. PJ's Love Interest Part Four: The Party Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ, Adrian, Henry, Evan and Luis' yearly five way birthday party is coming up, and a few unusual guests are invited. Some are made to piss off Adrian. And Some of Adrians guests are coming with the plus side of being able to piss of PJ. 
> 
> Of course, there's also the small fact they still have to get the okay from Nico and Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know I said this was gonna be from Adrian's POV, but some of my plans changed. So yeah, I hope you guys all enjoy Cord Walsh, a new add on to my OC list, but I swear he's not just there to be there. He has points in the plot.

"Dude you look like shit."

Axel turned to PJ with red rimmed eyes, with purplish blue shadows underneath them, parted with pretty impressive bags. His brown black hair was a rumbled mess on top of his head, his clothes were a little wrinkled, like he had just thrown on whatever had been laying on his bedroom floor. His usually tanned skin was at least three shades paler and his usual smirk was no where in sight. His lips were cracked and dried and his nose was red.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I know."

"How come?" PJ asked with a frown. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Axel said. He didn't look alright, but PJ decided not to push it. "Hey was your birthday this weekend?"

"Next weekend." PJ said. "My sisters's birthday was this weekend though. On Halloween."

Axel ran a hand over his blotchy face. "Which one?"

"Layla, the one you talked to at Mason's Land last week." 

Axel smiled the slightest bit. "Ah, tell her I said happy birthday, mkay?"

Why couldn't Adrian see this side of Axel? "Sure. She likes you by the way. Which is rare, because she hardly ever likes anyone, so tressure that."

"Will do,"

PJ shot him another look as he collected his books for his first three classes in his arms. "Dude seriously, are you sure you're alright?"

Axel let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You must be PJ."

He noticed the guy that came to stand at Axel's side. He was even taller then Axel was, at least by a inch or so, which made him a good four inches taller then PJ. He had black hair that was stuck up in the front, with hazel eyes and a rather deep, raged red scar above his left eyebrow. His name was Cord Walsh, and he was the only friend PJ ever saw Axel constantly with, sure he had his 'group' but they counted more of admirers, really. 

"Yup," He said, snapping his locker closed. "Cord, right?"

Cord sent him a nod and a smirk, he knocked Axel's shoulder into the locker he was standing next too, gaining a glare. He reached over and tousled his friends already fucked up hair, getting a light shove in the hip this time around. 

"You alright?" Cord asked his friend once their brief laughter had died down, PJ watched the pair of them curiously. Axel looked oddly...small. It was off putting, different from the tall confident guy he had been hanging out with for a little over a week. The 'bad boy supreme' as Uncle Leo would say, he had known the boy to be since he was in like, middle school. 

"I'm fine, Cord." His violet eyes, however, would not meet Cord's hazel ones, and he ran his hand threw his nearly always perfect hair and sighed. Chord didnt look convinced. He pursed his lips and considered his friend for a moment.

"You look like shit," he took off his leather jacket and threw it on his friends shoulders. "Put that on and fix your hair, gotta keep up that rep, right?" he nudged his shoulder with his fist, shot him a smirk that didnt seem legit, and then walked away. Axel watched him go with a frown and slipped his friends jacket on, it was the teeniest bit big on him, but not in a way that was noticeable, Cord was a little taller, and his shoulders were a little wider, so it didnt fit as good as his own jacket usually did. But it still looked well...pretty hot.

"Your friend seems nice." PJ said.

Axel smiled the slightest bit in his direction. "Yeah, We've been friends since we were in elementary school. Cord, Lance, and I."

"Lance?" PJ repeated. "As in...Lance Thompson? Football captain and all that? Son of the god of strength? Dates Brielle Allard? That Lance?"

Axel's face turned darker with every word out of his mouth, but simply nodded at the end.

"Never saw you guys together." PJ said, the five minute warning bell went off in the distance.

"I'll walk you to class," Axel said, PJ nodded and walked at Axel's side with a slight frown, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be walking to class with Luis that morning. 

"So what happened?" PJ asked as they walked. 

"We stopped being friends in freshman year." Axel said. 

"How come?"

For a moment Axel looked like he didnt want to answer, but then did so anyways. "We just had our differences, Cord and I went one way, and Lance went the other. And well..." he growled slight and shock his head. "Never mind." he stopped in front of PJ's class. "Dont fall asleep this time, Jackson. See you at lunch."

PJ nodded and entered his class, taking his seat next to a pouting Luis.

"What?" he asked his friend.

"You were supposed to walk ME to class." PJ knew that pouty face was complex bullshit. He flicked Luis in the center of his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger. 

"Get over it." 

Luis stuck his tongue out. PJ did it right back.

"Real mature, ladies." One of Georgette's friend said snidely as she walked past them. PJ flipped her off when her back was turned and settled back into his chair. 

"It appears Bitch Queens minions are just as bitch-like." Luis muttered.

"I thought you worshiped the ground Georgette walked on." PJ snorted.

Luis shrugged. "She's nice enough, but she can be bitchy. I mean serious bitchy, like bitchier then you get then when you have your little man period."

"Damn," PJ said. "Thats pretty bitchy."

"Thats what I said." Luis teased as the class began. 

All threw the lesson, PJ thought of what Axel had said. And what he had looked like. He couldnt help it, it was in his DNA to be super nosy. Or rather, he liked to call it endearing childish curiosity. Yes, that sounded much better. Lance Thompson was somehow the exact opposite of Axel, while still very high on the social ladder. While Axel was the school bad boy, besides maybe Cord, Lance was the golden boy when it came to sports, mostly because due to the strength from his father he was nearly perfect at every sport New Athens High had to offer. Especially football. And he was a very stereotypical golden boy with a even more stereotypical girlfriend, at least in looks. He was six foot five with a very wide chest and very broad shoulders with muscular everything, short dirty blond hair, dreamy blue eyes, perfect skin blah blah blah. 

His girlfriend was similar in looks, and high on the sports ladder as head cheerleader. She was platinum blond, pretty sparkling blue eyes, tan skin, the whole package with a fairly light French accent. Except, you know, she was actually really nice. 

Sure, he could see why Axel, Cord and Lance had grown apart, but he didnt think he had ever seen the three of them ever speak to one another. At all. Like, he and Adrian might have been in a rough spot in their friendship, but they still spoke to each other daily. He wouldn't ever had stopped talking to a friend he had known for that long, even if they were going in so called 'different directions'. But then again, PJ's fatal flaw was loyalty with a nice side of holding grudges, so maybe that was just him. 

Still, it was weird. 

"I hope you got notes P because I was dazed threw the whole thing." Luis said as they left the room. 

"Why dont you just go asks whats-her-face?" He said, pointing at the back of a redhead in front of them.

"Why do you always calls me whats-her-face?" the redhead demanded, spinning on her heel and giving them a glare. PJ grinned and swung a arm around her shoulders, she rolled her eyes in response but allowed the affection. The girl in question was the twin sister of their friend Max Mason, Maddie.

"Maddie, my dear, sweet, beautiful-" Luis began.

Maddie rolled her eyes and handed over her notes. "I want them back by lunch."

"Your the sweetest sweet women on the whole sweet earth!" PJ said and plopped a big ole wet one on her cheek. 

"Suck up," Maddie said, elbowing him in the side with a grin.

He released her and gave her a playful wink before grabbing at his side with a wince and following Luis to their next class that they had with Evan. 

.....

"Hey there FrankenAxel," PJ said as Axel swung into the chair next to him at lunch. The one Adrian always sat in before he took to eating lunch with Georgette and her friends. 

"You've come up with a lot of shitty nicknames for me. But I think thats the worse you've ever said."

"Out loud." PJ corrected him. Axel looked slightly more put together then he had been at the beginning of the day. His hair was styled as best as it could with a plastic comb and some water and his clothes had been straightened out better, his bags were a little less noticeable and his eyes were no longer red rimmed. He wondered about that a bit. The chair next to Axel was replaced by Cord.

"I think I still deserve the best reward for worst nickname giver." he announced proudly. He suddenly noticed PJ's very awkward looking friends and gave them a wave.

"Hey."

Henry, Evan, Luis, Max, Maddie, Paulina and Tucker all gave a wave. "Hey." 

"So hot stuff," Axel began, nudging him in the side. PJ rolled his eyes and laid a firmly slap on his chest that wouldn't have hurt a fly. "Watcha doin after your birthday?"

PJ considered for a moment and shrugged. "Not sure. Henry, Evan, Luis, Adrian and I were all born within five days of each other but we usually just have a huge party on my birthday to get it over with all at once," he raised a brow at his friends. "That still the plan?" they all nodded in agreement. PJ looked at Henry. "Your birthdays on Sunday, am I supposed to be anywhere special?"

"I'm going to be doing this beautiful thing called sleep." Henry replied. "But we might be doing something later at night."

"Mm," PJ considered. "Well I'll have to ask my parents, but we can probably do something during the day."

"Great."

"Wanna come to the party? Its at my house this year, so I can ask my parents if you can come." 

Before Axel could answer, Adrian came jogging up to the table and then gave Axel the evil eyes when he saw him in his old seat. He placed his hands on a free part of the table and looked over at his friends and PJ.

"Hey, is it alright if Georgette comes to the party?" He asked.

Well that just about shattered his fucking heart. 

Way to ruin his birthday. Mm, maybe he could lite the house on fire so his parents couldn't throw the party. Yeah, that sounded good.

"Sure." Luis, Henry, and Evan all muttered.

"Yay," Axel said suddenly, with a giant smirk. "It'll be soo much fun seeing you there Adrian."

Adrian stared at Axel, then at PJ. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Nope!" PJ said brightly, shooting the blond a great big grin. "And I was gonna invite Cord too," he looked at the smirking raven. "You in?"

"Sure." Cord grinned, giving Adrian a little wave, Adrian's honey brown eyes narrowed the slightest bit and for a moment the two of them were in a hard lock of eyes. Axel leaned over and snapped his friend between the eyes like PJ had to Luis that morning. They broke eye contact and both scowled in different directions, Cord swatted at Axel's hand and chewed on a apple that PJ swore hadn't been there before. Adrian looked at his friends, all except PJ, as if asking for help.

They all shrugged.

"Only fair," Evan said in a protective tone, shooting his cousin a reassuring look.

Adrian's scowl deepened and then walked away back to his girlfriends table. Georgette and her friends were all looking over with award winning smirks. God, PJ couldn't wait for the party now.

PJ looked at Axel and Cord. "Alright you have to come now."

Cord crossed his heart. "Scout's honor."

Axel snorted. "You were never a scout."

"But I WAS a fan of To Kill A Mockingbird!" Cord said proudly. 

"Thats not even- you know what? Never mind, I've decided to not even make a comment." Axel got up and reached out to ruffle and absolutely ruin PJ's carefully styled Mohawk. "See ya later, boo, let me know if your parents will let me and Co go, alright?"

"Mkay," he said. Cord ruffled his hair as well before leaving, squishing his hair down into his eyes. He flicked the ravens hand away and rolled his eyes as he heard the older boy chuckle as he followed Axel out of the cafeteria, when he turned back his friends were all watching him weirdly.

"What?" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"They're surprisingly.....nice." Henry admitted.

"Oh really, they are?" he began sarcastically. "What a surprise but oh wait-you already would have fucking knew that if you listened to me instead of Adrian!"

"He could still be up to something." Evan told him. 

"Are you on my side or Adrian's side?" PJ demanded of Evan. 

"Your both my best friends." Evan said with a frown.

"Yeah, but I'm your cousin!" PJ pouted. "You have to be on my side." 

Evan shook his head fondly and rolled his eyes before turning back to his lunch without a word. Max, Tucker, Paulina and Maddie giggled to themselves, while Luis and Henry just shared a very dramatic group rolling of the eyes. 

"By the way, where are my notes?" Maddie asked.

"PJ has them."

"......I thought I gave them back to you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico suffers terrible nightmares

Nico woke up with tears streaming down his cheeks on the other side of the bed, he gasped in fresh air as he tried to silence the sob that was creeping up his throat from his dream. He turned and threw the darkness, his home element; he could easily make out Percy, his mouth wide open as he snored and his inky black hair sticking up all over the place. He wiped away his tears, but more just followed. He rolled onto his stomach and cried into his hands softly, his shoulders shaking horribly as he tried to silence himself the best he could.

His nightmare wasn’t about Tartarus, they hardly ever were anymore. He knew Percy still had them sometimes but with each others help they had begun to really be able to put those horrors behind them. Percy had not idea that he had nightmares about anything besides Tartarus. 

But Nico had nightmares about many things, he always had. At this point in his life Nico’s nightmares consisted of two things, one of them was the watching his son die.

His little son, little Percy, with his big green eyes and silky black hair, giggling and all cuddling, torn from the safety of his arms and slowly being dragged away from him in the hands of some monster they were unable to kill, listening to his little, high pitched cries of fear, calling out for his daddies to save him…just thinking about it made his eyes fill all over again and he found himself stifling his mouth with a hand as he got out of bed and entered his sons room, where he slept peacefully in his crib, curled in his blue blankets and snoring just like his daddy, mouth wide open and drool on his chin. He smiled threw his tears, a sad, wobbly smile and leaned forward to kiss his cheeks and pull the blankets up farther.

He thought of going to make himself a cup of tea, but tea would give him no comfort, there was only one thing that ever could when he was like this. Well, holding baby Percy often calmed him down, but he couldn’t wake up the baby. He slipped back into their bedroom and slowly sat down on the bed, tears still slipping down his cheeks, his mouth shaking at the sight of his fiancées handsome face, looking almost white in the moon light streaming through the window, even though it was good, healthy tan, kind of like the olive skin Nico had had when he was a child.

He moved as close as he could get to Percy without touching him and when he found it wasn’t enough, he took the arm that wasn’t under the pillow and put it over his thin chest, then wiggled forward a little so his head was tucked under Percy’s chin.

Percy’s snores wavered as he was jostled around, and with a start, his eyes fluttered open, narrowed with sleep as he looked around from what was moving him. Nico didn’t look up, just put his arm over the one of his torso and looked at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Percy muttered, looking down so his neck was crammed, he saw the tears that were on Nico’s cheeks and the red rimmed eyes and became much more awake very quickly. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Nico didn’t answer his grip on Percy’s wrist tightening as a sob fought up his throat.

“Sweetheart?” Percy asked in confusion, alarmed by his fiancés shaking body.

“I had that awful dream again,” he said through tears. “The one about PJ.” He always called his son Percy when his fiancée wasn’t around, it wasn’t like it was a big secret, and Percy knew he called their son that because well, that was technically his name, but Percy nine out of ten times called him PJ, only calling him Percy or Perseus when he was trying to be serious with his son.

Percy was quiet and still for a moment before reaching over and dragging him until he was held tightly in his arms. 

“It’s okay, Nico.” He whispered into the shell of his ear. “The baby is okay. I won’t ever let anything happen to him. Or you either.” 

“They just feel so real, most of the time I can’t tell they’re really not happening,” Nico sobbed, clutching to Percy tightly. “Sometimes I worry they’re not actually dreams but…but they’re just telling’s of something that’s going to happen.”

“No.” Percy said. He said it with so much certainly that Nico didn’t have it in him doubt him. “No,” he repeated. “I won’t let that happen. Never. You think after Kronos and Gaea I’m just gonna let some stupid monster take our son from us? I’d like to see the bastard fucking try.”

Nico sniffed and nuzzled into Percy harder, letting his blue cotton shirt soak up his tears.

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too,” Percy said, petting his back, working out his sobs. “And I love Percy.”

Nico’s heart shimmered a little. He smiled into Percy’s chest and sighed. 

“Now,” Percy whispered. “Go back to sleep. I’ll hold you all night long, okay? I won’t let them stupid nightmares hurt you, baby.”

Nico smiled again. “I know I just said this but, I love you Percy Jackson.”

“Love you too,” Percy muttered. “Now sleepy before Percy wakes us up in a few hours, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so been thinking of making a side story for this thats literally going to be titled 'the sexy side' because its just gonna be smut from these stories i just feel that this story has a really good family feel and i dont wanna like ruin it with smut and stuff so yeah let me know


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky asks his fathers a awkward question (thats done in entire innocence) and Percy has a brief mental break down because of it while Nico tries to not let his face burn off from blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically my five year old sister heard 'making love' on something I was watching and she asked what it meant and this is inspired that. I acted just like Percy did more or less

Nicky was obsessed with the whole concept of ‘making love.’ He’s heard there’s a difference to that and what he hears older people call ‘fucking’. But he doesn’t like that word; he doesn’t think it should be used. Making love sounds so much better. He had heard a boy at camp talking about the difference one day when he was about ten-and did his research and got the general difference. Or what was supposed to be the difference. But he still didn’t really get it.

Daddy and Papa always said he could ask them anything, even if it was embarrassing, so well, he asked. He didn’t use that nasty word he didn’t like though, he used ‘not making love’ because well, he didn’t want to give anyone a heart attack. Supposedly, adults didn’t like hearing those words from kids his age and well, Nicky didn’t like using them anyways. 

So one night he approached his parents in the living room after he and the rest of his siblings were supposed to be in bed. They were in their jammies already and Papa’s head was tucked into Daddy’s shoulder as they watched something on TV. 

“Daddy? Papa?” he asked.

His parents perked up, looking over at him in concern. 

“Hey baby,” Papa said with a frown. “What’s wrong? Nightmare?”

Nicky shook his head and briefly hesitated. “Um. I have a question. One of them,” he looked down at his toes. “Embarrassing ones or whatever.” 

His parents shared a look before Daddy reached out and patted the space they had made for him; he skipped across the room and hopped down in his seat, his legs swinging back and forth merrily. 

“What’s on your mind kiddo?” Daddy implored because Papa was too busy looking at the clock with pursed lips, obviously not liking that his youngest son was still up at ten thirty. And on a school night too. 

“What’s the difference between making love and not making love?” His father spit his mouthful of coke all over the thankfully black couch while Papa froze and looked at him with such wide eyes Nicky thought he wouldn’t be surprised if they fell right out.

“What?” Dad coughed just as Papa gathered his bearings and straightened up in his seat, giving his son his attention. “NicoNico I am not prepared for this.” 

Papa didn’t look like he was quite prepared for this either, but dismissed his husband distressed call and gently guided his son into his lap. 

“Sweetie,” Nico began. “Do you even know what those words mean?”

Nicky frowned at that, his eyebrows forwarding. “I guess so,” he said. “I hear the boys at camp talking about it a lot.”

“No more camp for you!” Dad wheezed at once, a hand over his heart and looking ready to pass out. 

“And at school.” he added hesitantly, watching his parents faces closely for their reactions. Papa was rubbing his temples as Dad had a brief mental episode. 

“No more school either!” Dad nearly shrieked. Papa didn’t spear him a glance, as he had taken to gently petting his son’s hair. 

“Percy,” Papa hissed sharply, before returning his brown eyes-which grew soft at the sight of his sons curious and anxious expression. “Well sweetie,” he began. “Making love is when you…do things with people you love. Romantically.” Papa clarified quickly. 

“Like how I love Henry?” Nicky checked.

“Exactly.” Papa said, ignoring Dad who literally looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He plucked Nicky out of Papa’s lap and sat him down in his own, looking at him very, very seriously threw his wild eyes.

“But you don’t do that til you’re older.” Dad said firmly. “Much, much, much older. Like when you’re forty five. Yeah, that sounds about right. Forty five.” 

 

“But Peyton told me in health class she learned that making love is how you make babies.” Nicky said with pursed lips. “And I’m your baby. And neither of you are forty five. And PJ, Marisa, Layla and Alana are all your babies too. So how come I have to wait?” 

“Because daddy says so!” Dad shrieked, Nicky sighed and clambered back into Papa’s lap, clearly not impressed by the two time hero of Olympus antics. 

“Well Nicky,” Papa took up quickly. “You’re only a little boy. So you have to wait til you’re older to do that with anybody. And if you do, Daddy and I would very much prefer it was with someone you loved very, very much.”

“I’d still hang him from my balcony though.” Dad stated proudly. 

 

Nicky frowned at that. “I never said I wanted too.” Both his parents sighed in relief. “But I was just wondering. So what makes making love making love is being in love with the person you’re doing it with?” 

“Yup.” Papa said, his cheeks going a little pink. “Exactly. And that makes it very, very special. Every time, not just the first time.”

“So you and Daddy make love?”

Papa looked like he wanted to sink threw the floor and die. “Yes,” he croaked.

Nicky nodded at that. “Alright.” He said, making his parents think he was finished with the conversation. This was all new information he had to think over and process and then store away for later when he was older. He just had one more question.

“But what’s not making love?” he asked.

“Something your never gonna do!” Dad declared, he grabbed Nicky by the armpits and hauled him off the couch, leading him towards the stairs and leaving him on the bottom step. “Now go to bed, mister. You have school tomorrow and it’s very late.”

“Okay, daddy.” Nicky chirped before starting his way up, at the top of the stairs he paused a moment and heard his daddy say,

“Gods, Nico, why does he have to have your brains? I never asked my mom this kinda stuff.” 

Papa laughed loudly and brightly at that, which made Nicky happy. He loved his Papa’s laugh. It meant everything in the world really was okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO DARLINGS! 
> 
> This is just useless really stupid humor with nico being grouchy and needy while in his sixth pregnancy 
> 
> idk just wondering if you guys had any prompts for this fic, like if there was anything any of you wanted to see from these characters, their kids especially, let me know

Don’t let people fool you alright? Pregnancy sucks major ass the second you get over thirty. 

Nico had had PJ, Marisa, Nicky, Layla and Alana all in his twenties, but now here he was, thirty seven years old and pregnant with his and Percy’s sixth and final child. Final, alright? Because Nico didn’t think he could do this again. 

He was exaggerating of course, just a bit, he could be sixty and still be firm set on having the baby if he got pregnant, but that’s how he felt at the moment. And it wasn’t really his age because Nico was in very good health, it just that he wasn’t used to be pregnant anymore. All the kids had been so close together, the farthest cap had been five years and the smallest a good five months. 

He swore he hadn’t been this hungry before.

He swore his feet hadn’t throbbed so bad.

He swore his back didn’t ache this much.

He swore he used to get much better sleep. 

But the truth was, it was all the same, same hunger, same pain, same sleep pattern, he had just forgotten because well, like said, he had gotten used to being pregnant when he was younger. 

Percy hadn’t forgotten, oh no he never would, but he decided it best just to agree with Nico.

Like the good husband (and father) he was, he rubbed Nico’s feet and back when they were hurting him, he would run out in the middle of the night to get pain killers and snacks the poor man was hopelessly craving, sometimes so bad he would cry, he would spend long nights awake with Nico who couldn’t get comfortable due the stretch his body was making, holding him in his arms and petting his hair, whispering sweet nothings as he whimpered and shifted in discomfort. 

At the moment, Nico was waiting for the kids to come home as he looked threw the fridge and cabinets for anything and everything salty. He already had already had a lunch-two giant salami and cheese sandwiches because well salt with potato chips because well more salt, here he was two and a half hours later, looking for more salty foods to consume. 

He knew salty foods weren’t that good for him, especially while pregnant, but he had been so good for the last few days and he actually thought he was going to cry if he didn’t get his hands on something to satisfy his needs.

So far he had found a bag of pretzels, a can of tomato soup which was low in salt like really who dared to bring that in his house, why even.

“Everything sucks.” Nico bristled, running his hands over his growing belly. Seriously, the first time he wanted salt and they were out of pizza and French fries, what in the world were the gods playing at? 

The door opened and in a herd his three rowdy teenagers entered the house, all heading towards the kitchen as a group like a pack of wolves closing in on a deer. 

PJ came up to him and wrapped an arm around him, landing a kiss on his forehead. “Hey Papa, watcha ya doin?”

“Your brother is hungry.” Nico grumbled, opening up a cabinet he had already rummaged through four times. 

“How’d you know I was hungry?” Nicky asked a piece of left over cold pizza already half way eaten. Wait, pizza? Where the hell had he gotten that?”

“No, your other brother.” Nico said, eyes narrowing in on the food. “Where’d you get that?”

Nicky raised a questioning brow. “Um, bottom drawer, Dad was trying to hide it behind the vegetables.” He held up a piece, offering a smile. “Want some?”

Nico tore off a piece and tested it. “Not salty enough.”

PJ grinned and grabbed the rest of the piece from his brother’s grasp. “Okie-dokie, its mine then.”

“When is your father coming home?” Nico whined suddenly, pouting at the pizza which was apparently not salty enough for him.

PJ snorted in amusement at his question. “Same time he’s been coming home for like fifteen years, between four thirty and five thirty, maybe even six.” 

“Not good enough!” Nico declared grumpily and reached into his pant pocket, retrieving his phone and speed dialing Percy.

“Hello?” Percy answered, sounding quite cheerful. 

“I need you to come home. And bring me cheese fries.” Nico said, leaning against the counter and his expression telling all he meant business. 

A low chuckle answered him. “Nico its half past two I just can’t leave and-“

“You’re the boss.” Nico reminded him, quickly growing impatient because there was no damn cheese fries in front of him. “You can leave whenever you want.”

His three teens began to slowly back out of the room, not wanting to be within thirty feet of Nico when he would start shouting, which was pretty much unavoidable.  
“Babe,” Percy said, sounding amused and clearly not noticing just how ‘serious’ the situation was. “it just doesn’t work like that, can’t you ask PJ to go get cheese fries?”

Nico let out an uncharacteristic whine. “I want cuddles too!”

“Then ask one of the kids to cuddle.”

“I want naked cuddles!” Nico nearly shouted, causing the three hiding teens to cringe as horrid mental images filled their minds of their parents doing the horizontal dance of love. Or whatever the fuck it was Jade and Peyton called it.

“Okay, never mind, don’t ask one of the kids.” Percy said, trying to be cute with his little joke. It wasn’t cute.

“Perseus!” he hissed.

“Sweetheart,” Percy said more firmly, his tone still amused. “I’ll try to get out a little early, but I have a lot of paperwork to do. If it makes you feel any better, I wish I could go get you your cheese fries and then come home to do naked cuddles.”

Nico sniffed. “I don’t think I believe you.”

“Nico!” Percy said in complete exasperation. “Gods, look, I’ll get out at four.”

“I don’t think I like the number four.” Nico said blandly, inspecting his nails and pouting his bottom lip slightly. “I don’t think your hungry son likes the number four either.” 

“Three thirty!” he said. “ that is literally the earliest I can come.” Percy said, he was leaning back in his chair in his office and staring at the ceiling, silently asking his father-no Aphrodite, why he had been matched with a person who could out stubborn him. 

“I guess three thirty is better.”

“Baby likes three?” Percy checked.

“Baby likes it better than four,” Nico allowed. “But what the hell am I supposed to do until you come home?”

“How about talk to our children?”

“Their doing their homework.”

“No we’re not!” PJ screamed from the living room. Nico wasn’t surprised at all. 

Percy burst out laughing on the other end of the phone, the sound made butterflies erupt in Nico’s belly like it always did. “Then it’s settled. Play with the kids-“

“How am I supposed to play with teenagers?” Nico wondered, being purposely whiny and stubborn. Just to irritate Percy, because he was special like that. 

“Your grouchy today,” Percy remarked. Just like the good ole’ days. 

“Get over it.” Nico suggested.

“You know you’re the best parent in the entire world, you always know what to do with them, so just go on your instinct.” Percy said, just as his assistant popped into the room.

“Mr. Jackson Barry from the Roman branch is on the line,”

Percy nodded, one hand coming up to rub at his temple, Barry sure was a fucking idiot, and a asshole, he should probably look into firing him, or at least giving him a warning if he didn’t clean up his shit he would have a much smarter take over his job.

“I gotta go, Nico,” Percy said. “Fuckin Barry is on the phone, I gotta deal with him. I love you, alright? I’ll be home soon.”

Nico chuckled a little; he knew how much his husband got annoyed with that Barry man. “I love you too. Bye Percy.”

“Bye, Neeks.” 

Nico, now smiling because his husband was coming home early and he was getting his cheese fries, slipped his phone into his pocket and walked into the living room where his three teens were thrown around on the couches and staring at a reply of Supernatural.

Nico remembered when they were little and they would all run over each other to get a chance to play with him, not it seemed they couldn’t be paid to do it. But that was to be expected they were teenagers after all. Even Layla and Alana were getting to old for some of their childhood games. Nico missed playing with them with all their little toys on the floor, them sitting between his legs and laughing and smiling at him. 

“Who wants to play Sorry?” he offered. At least they could still play board games. 

“Oh my god, NO!” PJ screamed. 

But Sorry was his favorite game. He always won. 

“But your brother wants to know how to play Sorry!” Nico insisted.

“Papa stop using your children as excuses for you insane acts!” Marisa said. 

“You’re being overdramatic; I am not insane when it comes to Sorry.” 

“The last time we played you won in ten minutes, how do you even do that?”

“And remember when you threw the game off the table because you were about to lose and you said it was an accident?”

“And when you tried to choke dad with the game piece?”

“Okay that was one time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i havent updated in forever, im so sorry, but i've been jammed packed with school and theres my Free! fic I've been working my butt off on and I recently started watching and reading  
> Black Butler so I've been working on some fics for that and some new stuff for SNK so yeah, lots of writing.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think? Should I continue?


End file.
